Broken heart, shattered dreams and lost hope
by Black-Veiled-Swan
Summary: Ten years after Sarah had conquered the Labyrinth and the thought of Jareth still pained Sarah greatly. She soon realized her silly childish view of Jareth distracted her from how much she actually loved him. Now she feared it was too late. Jareth still missed Sarah but Jareth's kingdom was facing the prospect of war and he was facing banishment and being striped of power.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction (ducks out of view). Reviews and input are greatly appreciated. I know it's like putting a lamb up for slaughter but please don't kill me with cruel reviews(criticism is ok though). I'll quite talking now and let you read so here you go! :D

:

:

Chapter 1

I laid in my bed in my newly purchased apartment gazing at the ceiling as I found myself doing more often after a agonizing night of dreadful sleep. I had the same dream or better called a nightmare about the only man I ever loved. They really weren't dreams more like memories except I was more aware of the pain in Jareth's eyes every time. When I broke his trance of the magical ballroom, that I had come to realize over the years he had done just for me, not to waste my time. When I uttered the line I knew I would regret for the rest of my life "You have no power over me." How was it I was just now seeing that it literally killed part of him to hear me utter those stupid words? I will forever hate myself for the pain that I inflicted upon that beautiful, love filled man! How I could destroy his heart and soul like that will forever be unknown to me. I uttered the single phrase that summed everything up... "What have I done?!"

I realized I had been crying for about three hours as I looked at my clock and it read 4 am. Still after long crying myself out I couldn't find it in myself to stifle my sobs. I felt the pain I was inflicting upon my heart was minuscule compared to the pain I have caused Jareth, just the thought of Jareth being in pain physical or emotional was enough to keep me upset. I wished on many occasions to return to the castle beyond the Goblin City to beg for forgiveness at the feet of the Goblin King, this situation was no different. (If only Sarah knew she were asking the wrong question to summon him.

:

:

I laid in my bed in my newly purchased apartment gazing at the ceiling as I found myself doing more often after a agonizing night of dreadful sleep. I had the same dream or better called a nightmare about the only man I ever loved. They really weren't dreams more like memories except I was more aware of the pain in Jareth's eyes every time. When I broke his trance of the magical ballroom, that I had come to realize over the years he had done just for me, not to waste my time. When I uttered the line I knew I would regret for the rest of my life "You have no power over me." How was it I was just now seeing that it literally killed part of him to hear me utter those stupid words? I will forever hate myself for the pain that I inflicted upon that beautiful, love filled man! How I could destroy his heart and soul like that will forever be unknown to me. I uttered the single phrase that summed everything up... "What have I done?!"

I realized I had been crying for about three hours as I looked at my clock and it read 4 am. Still after long crying myself out I couldn't find it in myself to stifle my sobs. I felt the pain I was inflicting upon my heart was minuscule compared to the pain I have caused Jareth, just the thought of Jareth being in pain physical or emotional was enough to keep me upset. I wished on many occasions to return to the castle beyond the Goblin City to beg for forgiveness at the feet of the Goblin King, this situation was no different. (If only Sarah knew she were asking the wrong question to summon him.)

:

:

In the throne room of the Goblin castle sitting sideways in his very roomy, luxurious throne... I sat regretting every moment since she left even ten years ago it was still painful. Suddenly I was overcome with a immensely crushing amount of grief. There was only one person who could elicit such an amount of pain on my heart, even though Sarah was Aboveground she was only a whisper away and it killed me knowing she was in such pain and all she had to say was "I wish you could be here with me Jareth please come to me."

I had only slept when she slept, dreamed when she dreamed and yearned when she yearned for ten years since her departure from the Labyrinth. I knew Sarah dreamt of me because I dreamt of her. Even though she didn't realize at the time I was haunted by the longing in her eyes as we twirled gracefully to me singing in my conjured ballroom. Longing for me yet torn between me and her brother, knowing Sarah wouldn't choose me caused a great deal of emotional distress for me still to this day. Knowing in the end that she would choose Toby never made the ending easier to swallow.

Oh all I want is for her to summon me and I would graciously oblige. (Unbeknownst he was just about to get his wish.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aboveground

Laying on my tear drenched pillow I continually sobbed even after hours of continually sobbing. All I wanted was to be back in Jareth's arms like I was in the enchanted ballroom. I longed for the feel of his hands caressing my face, his comforting smell of leather and musk, his body pressed close to mine. In the darkness of my room laying there feeling sorry for myself, for Jareth and longing for him I uttered the words that we both needed to hear and would charge our lives...

"I miss you Jareth, I love you and I wish you could be here with me Jareth please come to me."

:

:

As the mournful Goblin King, I lay lounging in my chair when I was proofed Aboveground. Assuming it was just another wish-a-way I snapped my fingers to change into my royal Goblin King attire. If I would have paid more attention I would have noticed the only sound in the room was a faint sobbing and before me lay a grown women who's body was being violently wracked by her sobbing. Had I looked any closer I would have noticed the women was my Sarah.

:

:

Laying facing away from the double French doors in my room I felt a gust of chilly air. Assuming that it was nothing I never even stirred, when I heard a quite loud snap I realize it wasn't the doors. I slowly rolled over only to look into a pair of eyes, a pair of mismatched blue and brown eyes. Those eyes only belonged to one person, Jareth.

My first reaction was shock, but before either one of us knew what happen I jumped from my bed and began to cry into his neck and apologizing.

:

:

After I snapped my fingers I noticed a figure on the bed. This figure did not belong to a child this was a grown women, after the snap of my fingers the women rolled over and I was staring into the beautiful deep, dark brown eyes of the love of my life. Somewhere between a broken sob and a gasp I managed to speak only one thing... "Sarah"

Willing to accept any and what ever punishment she saw fit for me, I was ready for but I was not prepared for her to jump into my arms cry and apologize repeatedly. Once I realized she was not attacking me I carried her to her bed laid her down and smoothed her hair in a comforting fashion uttering sweet words of nothing. Seeing as how I couldn't differentiate between the tears of joy and of pain I began to silently cry as well, but not out of sorrow but pure and complete tears of joy.

:

:

I finally received my gift, the greatest gift I'll ever receive. As I lay in his arms I heard his whispers of comforting words as my hair slowly became wet. Not knowing why my hair was wet I looked up at him whispering between his sobs, he was silently crying. Never wanting to see him cry especially for me I lifted my head and gently kissed the tears from his face before placing a soft, gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

Never in my thousands of years would I have expected Sarah to summon me again. Much less jump into my arm apologize kiss away my tears and then kiss me with so much love and gentleness it made my heart swell. Not only though I could feel the love she held for me but I also sensed a deep red hot passion towards me. What happened next not only surprised but confused me.

Sarah rolled us from our sided so she could sit at my waist with her legs on either side of me. I was laying flat on my back while Sarah sat with her legs parted and all I could think is "Gods she looks so beautiful in the moon light."

I should have been embarrassed but all I could do to keep from ripping his clothes off right then and there was lean down from my perch atop him and kiss him. Kissing him with so much passion it made my head spin. Expecting him to push me away and run off I was throughly and pleasantly surprise when he deepened the kiss.

I was kissing Jareth the fucking Goblin King! Not only am I kissing him but enjoying it quite a lot actually. After all these years and Jareth was finally laying under me and getting aroused by my kiss! This was better than I could have ever dreamed. My world came crashing down as Jareth rolled so he was on top but stopped kissing me. He muttered to me in a voice so strained I could tell he was trying not to ravage me "I love you, and I've missed you and not like I wouldn't love to take you right here right now, but your not in your right mind right now maybe later."

:

:

With my final input I started to get up and leave but the pull of my shirt as I began to move stopped me. Sarah was pulling me back down to the bed while saying in a hurried voice "Please don't go, I've only just gotten you back, I need you Jareth, I love you, don't go. " My heart broke in a million pieces in that very second, so I just snapped my fingers to change into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in because it was obvious if I laid back down I wasn't going any where for he rest of the night.

I laid back down and without me pulling Sarah back to me she was immediately back in my arms. I was surprised by the amount of comfort I took in the warm presence beside him. The way she stroked my hair back out of my eyes caused me to lean into her touch, the way she gently was attempting to snuggle into my side made me relax and let her. For the first time in a long time I was at peace with Sarah securely in my arms


	3. Chapter 3

I am dedicating this chapter to one of my good friends and fellow writers. I would have never started writing fanfiction at all if it hadn't have been for you nagging me every day about how much I needed to write and I thank you for mentionING me in the authors notes of one of your stories so now I'm doing it in mine. Thank you, this chapter belongs to you MagentaQuinn. ;D

* * *

Chapter 3

I slept peaceful snuggled into Jareth's side. When I woke though in the place of the man I loved was a note marked with a large "J". The note read "To my dearest Sarah I am not with you when you wake because of my duty as King. Do not fear though I shall be back later in the evening. Until then love Jareth."

I screamed aloud"That bastard! Who does he think he is coming into my life once again, getting me all hot and flustered then leaving me to deal with the aftermath! Leaving me to think about how much love I saw in his eyes, how soft his lips were and how right it felt as his hands ghosted over every inch of my clothed body. How can I be so pissed at him and then love him to death all in the same minute? Gah, I love that man so much and yet I want to rip him apart." I swore I heard a dark chuckle in the wind and a caress of my face.

:

:

I had to return back to the Underground far too soon for my liking. Sarah had just fallen asleep when I felt the call of my kingdom. Instead of leaving Sarah like I would any other women I decided to leave a note.

Gods! What was it about this woman that has me acting so out of character? First she throws herself at me, and I refuses her!? Then she asks me to stay and I actually do? Since when do I take commands from anyone? How could she do these things to me when all I want to do is drive her to ecstasy until she screams my name! All I know is I am not going to wait very long.

I returned to my throne in a pleasant mood which was very unusual for me so I quickly tried to douse me mood to a more somber one but found it impossible to douse it completely. That was until I found out why I had been called back to the underground. My temper quickly escalated and soon I was very, very pissed.

:

:

Aboveground

I saw no reason to continue to rant so I began my day. After a very long very cold shower to keep my mind off of Jareth, I sat down at the kitchen table to watch the news and enjoy a bowl of exciting cereal. I really hope Jareth's day is going better than mine right now, but I had no idea of the royal temper tantrum Jareth was throwing.

After a morning filled with so much "excitement" I set out to work on my livelihood. Ever since I left the underground I have taken a very strong interest in painting, in fact that is how I choose to make my living. I sell most of my art to various art galleries around New York, they sell, well except for the portraits I paint because they are always of Jareth. The galleries always find my portraits of Jareth to lifelike, so I stopped painting them.

For the first time in years I found the only thing I could paint was Jareth. It started off being a pond scene but it would transform into the soft light blue of Jareth's eye. After restarting close to five times I gave up and painted Jareth, the finished product ended up being the scene of Jareth coming in through my window. Instead of it being happy Jareth this Jareth had the look of a tortured soul in the depths of his eyes, but on the surface his facial expression was set in pure anger. I wonder what could make him look so angry? I began to think of how I would calm him down if he had been that upset and in front of me. That knowledge was going to be needed very soon.

:

:

I threw the biggest temper tantrum since I have become king. After reading the letter from my Fae relatives I began immediately throwing and smashing furniture about the throne room. This continued for hours until the only thing left in the throne room left unharmed were me and my throne its self. I instantaneously began pacing only seconds later conjuring my riding crop and the letter.

Still pacing I reread the letter and swiftly swatted the top of my thigh high black boots with my favorite riding crop. The letter read " Jareth, I am contacting you on behalf of the Fae council, under not so pleasant terms either. As you are aware you have ruled the Goblin City for some time and have yet to gain a queen. Due to this you have yet to produce a heir." This infuriated me and I only this a small way in. How dare they comment on my lifestyle family or not, I just haven't found one worthy of being my queen besides one. " Your Fae family is none to pleased that you have yet to continue your bloodline and keep the peace of the Fae kingdom and the Goblin kingdom. Due to this fact they have stated that you have one year to marry and continue the bloodline of you ancestor kings and queens. If you have failed to do so within the allotted time a war will be waged between the Fae and Goblin Kingdoms. The Fae Council"

:

:

Aboveground

I was still thinking of how I would console Jareth. I had no clue except pull him close stroke his hair and back then gently ask what was wrong. It was concerning that I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong, and I defenentily wasn't liking it at all. Seeing no immediate threat though I pushed it to the back of my mind.

After a day of painting and thinking of consoling Jareth it was close to sunset and I grew very anxious. I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed looking at my French doors waiting. I waited for an hour until dark when Jarerh appeared on my balcony and instead of being comforted I grew more anxious nervous and worried.

When Jareth turned towards me I saw the same expression my painting Jareth had looking back at me. The degree of anger that was on his face sent a shiver down my spine, the amount of pain in his eyes was haunting but what scared me the most was how regretful he looked

* * *

Like I said MagentaQuinn is one of my good friends and is a good writer and if you haven't already I ask you to check out some of her stories.

Black Veiled Swan


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry you guys I haven't been posting as much as I would like to but I am still posting just kinda slowly. I've had other things on my mind so I will be posting on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday so I can focus a bit more on my work. Don't worry I won't forget about my story. I love the reviews I'm getting just wish I had a bit more of them, oh well glad you guys are enjoying it so... chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

I appeared on Sarah's balcony just after dark, trying as best I could to hide my emotions. Before I left I put Hoggle in charge, contrary to Sarah's beliefs Hoggle hates me less than she thought and I actually trust Hoggle more than she thinks. This insured that I would have all the time I desired with Sarah because breaking this news was not gonna be fun.

The only emotion I was not able to hide was an acute feeling of anger. So much that any mortal would have cowered in the corner, but not my Sarah. Oh no, she stood from the bed and began to walk towards me. Once she was close enough she began to reach for me, but I stood still in fear that in my bad mood I might hurt her. Still unafraid she reached for my hands and pulled me toward her bed only to moments later pushing me on to her bed making me sit. She soon followed sitting sideways on my lap, taking my head in her hands she placed a small kiss on my very tense lips only to follow it by placing her forehead on mine and in the sweetest, most seductive voice she could muster asked "What's wrong baby?"

:

:

I was instantly relived when he finally relaxed after being tense the whole time. I felt his forehead slip from mine only to rest in the crook of my neck, he didn't speak for a long time. I could practically feel the minutes pass as he breathed in my scent never moving from the crook of my neck. Knowing he was upset was tearing up my insides. Finally not being able to stand it anymore I pulled his head from my neck only to rest my hand on his cheeks but still forcing him to look into my eyes. It was devastating, the anger had been replaced with sorrow so much that is was just as crushing as any anger.

Seeing that much saddens in his eyes sent me over the edge. I began running my hands through his hair and and crying while saying "It's okay baby, please don't be upset anymore. Please, we can get through it together, it doesn't matter what it is please just talk to me, please just explain."

:

:

Never being one to really show many emotions, but still I wasn't made of stone. It was horrible to watch Sarah so frantic, pleading for me to explain. So I did the only thing I could a they moment to get her to calm down. I grabbed her wrists to keep her from running her hands through my hair anymore, moved them down to her sides and reached for her chin to make her look at me. When we made eye contact she looked so relieved that I was even responding, so seeing that she wasn't scarred I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and loving but not lacking in passion, I just hoped that after I explained she didn't try to run away from me again, or worse, hate me.

:

:

Jareth was finally reacting to me, oh I was so relieved but still he looked upset so it really surprised me when he kissed me. Not one to complain when being kissed by someone as good looking as Jareth I gladly reciprocated the kiss. The kiss was so deep it felt like he was carpeting my soul with is lips, so passionate it was greater than the best love poem and more stunning than the moon itself. When he pulled away though I could tell we had a lot to talk about.

Jareth went on to explain to me the reason for him absence when I woke up to why he was so emotional when he got here. He said "Sarah my sweet, beautiful, precious Sarah, this morning as I was laying with you in my arms a very worried little goblin named Skittles appeared in your bedroom looking very worried. Skittles was stumbling over her words saying "Kingy a thingy came from another thingy and it they had wingies." As king of the Goblins, I knew Skittles was usually a soft spoken goblin and to see her so worked up something had to frighten her very much. When I told he I would return and look at it she was instantly much calmer. Being a man of my word I did just that I went back and was surprised to see it was just a letter." Jareth momentarily paused and was getting very tense again, so I got off his lap and went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders then urged him to continue.

:

:

When I stopped Sarah didn't ask why just got off my lap to start rubbing my shoulders. I asked myself "What did I do to deserve a woman as great as Sarah?" Then with a bit of pleading in her voice asked me to continue so I did. "The letter was from my Fae family." I told her then I told her reluctantly what it was about. "The letter said that if I don't get married and have a child within a year that thy will wage a war." After I said this Sarah's hands stilled, I reached behind me to pull Sarah in front of me and as if she wasn't scarred enough I had to say " And we both know I will only ever be married to or have children with one women and I just so happen to be looking at her."

:

:

I froze when he told me he had to get married and have a child out of fear that he was going to end up with another other than myself, I went into shock when he said that I was the only one he would ever marry or have children with. I thought I was going to pass out in that moment and jump for joy I was thrilled that he loves me enough to only want me but that also meant that we had three months to get married and conceive. The first I had no problem with, for all I cared we could get married right now but knowing Jareth it will have to be a big and extravagant wedding The last part was what I was the most apprehensive about it could pose a big problem.

I could tell Jareth was getting worried to it was time I said something. So to hopefully lighten the mood I asked "So whens the date set for?" Jareth let out a giant breath that I hadn't realized he was holding and with it went the sour mood so I felt terrible for bringing it back. I had to tell him though. It wasn't going to be pretty though but I had to get it over with so I said "Jareth, my mother got remarried and her and her husband had been trying to conceived for a while." With this piece of information he looked at me confused and started to say something but i silenced him with a finger to his lips so I could continue. She went to see a doctor. She thought it wasn't going to be any big deal but her doctor told her that fertility problems run in our family.


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of people will likethousand chapter (Ihope)

* * *

Chapter 5

I was so happy when Sarah said that she would marry me right then but it completely stunned me when she said that she might have fertility problems. My heart went from soaring to sinking I was thrilled and devastated at the same time, not because of the deadline even. The thought of me and Sarah not having children was very saddening because even if she did make the mistake of wishing Toby away she was a very kind, caring and loving sister for her brother. Seeing how good she was with a child that was not her own I know that she would be amazing with our children. She deserves a child.

I could tell that she was waiting for me to get upset because she looked very worried. I was upset but not over what she probably thinks, I was upset because she should get kids. Yes it's only a chance that she won't have kids but it's still possible and she shouldn't even have to worry about not having kids. Maybe one of our healers back home can help.

:

:

I was waiting for him to get upset maybe eve angry but he didn't. The only thing that happened was he went from absolutely thrilled to a little saddened. I thought he was going to begin pacing but instead he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly while stroking my hair. I could stay like this forever if there wasn't a very pressing matter at hand.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes, his beautiful light blue and dark brow mismatched eyes. I couldn't have been happier to see that he was no longer sad, he was elated! He pulled back farther till he was standing up, still holding my hands but looking down at me. Although his eyes betrayed the concerned and nervousness the joy and confidence was seen clearly in his smirk to a point that it was almost annoying. I was glad that he was back to the annoying, and cocky Goblin King, but still with a new renowned soft and tender look to counteract some of the cruelty that I knew he had. It looked as if he had a very pressing question to ask me. So to ease his nerves I stood up in front of him wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my head under his chin and spoke in a soft calming but firm voice "Just ask your question Jareth."

:

:

I looked down on the beautiful grown women I held in my arms, she had grown so much since my labyrinth. Now instead of the cruel but innocent eyes that once looked at me with something close to passiveness now a pair of beautiful jade green eyes that held that same cruelty but looked back at me with not passiveness and innocence but with maturity, strength and most of all longing. With that look I gathered up the courage to ask the one person never mind the fact that she was a women that held power over me the one thing that could easily break me. I could never withstand another broken heart like she gave me last time, it nearly killed me. So I decided to get it over with and ask her. "Sarah I have a very important question to ask you with consequences to what ever you choose so think it over well before you answer. Okay?" She looked up at me very worried but nodded her head for me to continue, so I got down on one knee and took her hands in mine and looked into he beautiful jade eyes. "Sarah Williams, beauty of the Above and Underground, conquered of the labyrinth, and keeper of my heart, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here into your heart, for my hope is as strong as yours and my heart as broken, to ask you a question I never thought I would ever again. Sarah, fears me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave. Would you do me the honor of becoming my queen, my lover, and most importantly, my wife?"


	6. Chapter 6

This is probably the hardest and worst chapters I have ever written. So I apologize if you find this horrible about its my first fanfiction and first shot at smut so at least I tried. For those of you who don't like smut **** will appear before so just skip till the end. Sorry ins late too, had some computer problems.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing mug my own polt sadly. The Labyrinth and all it's characters belong to Jim Henson. (Although I wouldn't mind owning a sexy, nice Goblin King like Jareth)

* * *

Chapter 6

I sat there in stunned silence. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, and I was doing like Jareth asked and thinking about it. I could see him getting antsy while kneeling in the floor waiting for my answer. So I pulled him up to eye level with me and spoke my response.

"Jareth that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and I did like you asked and thought about my answer. It took me some time to even get over the shock, but I finally was able to put my feelings into coherent thoughts. So Jareth my answer is no."

:

:

I was completely devastated. I sat right in front of her, got down on one knee, sucked up my fear of her doing exactly what she did last time, and poured my heart out to her in a proposal! What is wrong withe me for her to reject me twice! After my anger of her rejection finally passed the pain of it hit full force plus the pain of her previous rejection. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife and plunged it into my heart, was twisting it around, and then my heart was pulled from my chest leaving nothing but a giant, gaping, stinging hole and now the culprit was attacking my soul. I fell back to my knees clutching my chest and crying because of the pain.

:

:

Oh god what have I done, I'm so stupid! He didn't even let me finish though. God I wasn't rejecting him I know that's what he thinks. When he dropped to his knees and began to sob and moan and cry uncontrollably I knew I really fucked up this time. The Goblin King never wept, never and now to see it in front of me. Oh god it's horrible! He looked as though someone were killing him from the inside out. Finally his head dropped in defeat, although he continued to cry.

I dropped to my knees immediately after trying to get him to look at me but he refused. It was as if he was lifeless. That was until I started pleading " Please Jareth look at me and just let me finish. You didn't let me finish, I would never reject you again. It's killing me to see you like this, please just look at me." By this point I was in hysterics and he finally looked at me but the devastation was still evident on his face. It was killing me! I put my hands on the side of his face and gently swiped away his tears with my thumbs while stroking his cheeks too. I finally spoke when he leaned into my hands "Jareth, baby you need to realize that I'm not rejecting you, now can I finish?" He shook his head yes as if afraid to answer verbally. So I finish what I was saying "Jareth that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Jareth my answer was no and I was going to say no because it wouldn't be your honor " He looked up at me confused but I pressed on. "How could it possible be your honor to marry someone as sick as me? Not only did I reject you once, but made you think I was rejecting you a second time. It almost killed you, god I'm so sick! No it wouldn't be your honor, it would my honor. I know now I probably have about zip chance of your forgiveness, but if you ever do forgive me it would be my honor and my privilege if you would marry me because I love you."

:

:

I can't believe she said no because she didn't think she deserved me! Gods do I feel stupid, how could I just assume that she would reject me again after all the love she held in her eyes as she said what I thought was a rejection! Now it was my turn to look baffled at her draw back. Instead on letting her just sit there I pulled her gaze from the ground to me. I waited until I knew she was listening to me and I said "I forgive you Sarah and yes I still love you. Yet how you have managed to fall in love with a monster like me will forever stun me."

A look of relief washed over her face. So I smiled at her even though I could still feel the sting in my chest I was willing to try for her. I pulled her closer to me, she was practically sitting on my lap. We were nose to nose when I spoke again "Sarah don't you understand that you are the only one I will ever and can ever love. That night ten years ago I gave you something unintentionally that I forgot I even had but it was always yours. I gave you my heart. When you left you took my heart with you and you've had it ever since. Because I love you"

:

:

After his heart felt speech about me being the keeper of his heart he gave me a gentle kiss and not a very long one. He didn't move away though, he remained very close to my lips still, and I wasn't done. I leaned forward and pecked him on the mouth again, and again, and again until we were full fledged kissing. It was still light but I needed more so I deepened the kiss. I could tell he was ready to pull back but I wasn't ready. I grabbed the back of his neck with one of my hands and ran the other though his hair to make sure he stayed close as I deepened the kiss again. This time Jareth leaned forward until my back hit the floor and he was laying in between my legs. Kissing me fiercely before he pulled back to say "Sarah are you sure you want to do this? Because if we go much farther you will have force me to stop and I don't want to pressure you. Are you sure?" Wrapping my legs around his waist and thrusting up while grinding against his jean clad erection i said "Im sure". He let out a deep throaty grown and thrust his head back. "You little vixen" he said. He began running his hands down my body, reaching the hem of my shirt and swiftly pulling it over my head to be thrown across the room, immediately following my shorts were gone too. He sat above me looking down like he was going to eat me and it made me feel kinda self conscious and I started covering myself. He pulled my hands away and leaned down to kiss me with a fierce passion as his hands started roaming over my naked form. He trailed kisses down my face, my jaw and to my ear. Jareth stopped kissing after he reached my ear to place open mouthed kisses along neck. He began sucking on the tender spot in my neck. Searching his body with my hand longing for the feel of flesh on flesh, but he was still clothed. Thats when my senses came back to me, while kissing him I pushed him back so he was laying on his back with me on top. I kissed his mouth, neck and throat all while untying the laces of his shirt. Kissing down his neck while exploring his chest through the opening of his shirt, then removing it all together. Running my palms up his chest placing light kissed as I went up then back down towards his pants. Grabbing he hem of his pants and pulling them down his erection sprang free from its tight prison and I kissed down his legs till his pants were gone and back up to grasp him in my tiny hand only to realize how big he was. "Well here goes nothin" I thought to myself.

:

:

As her hands brushed against my erection as she pulled down my pants I felt myself get instantly harder. I was going to be gone before we even started if she wasn't careful. She kissed her way back up my legs and grasped my erection tightly in her hand while I let out a deep groan of satisfaction. Immediately after her warm mouth was wrapped around my length pumping up and down. I was coming undone done fast with her how moist mouth sliding up and down my length her tongue swirling around my head as she reached the tip. Her ministrations were picking up sped and I couldn't help but twist my hand in her hair pushing her farther and thrusting in to her every move. Finally I came undone with one last thrust and loud grown. Immediately after pulling her up on my chest and murdering in her ear "Now it's your turn." She turned so her mouth was next to my ear and whispering in a cock hardening tone "Sorry big boy that's all you get."

* * *

Sorry I told you it was bad...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I laid there calming my breathing for a long time. The only thing being heard was our breathing, it was deafeningly silent, but yet it was a easy and comfortable silence. I sat there thinking about how much of a vixen she was, how she know just how to control me and how she could break me in a single second. When I could finally speak I said "As much as I regret having to break this silence, we seriously need to talk Sarah." she rolled off of me and onto her side facing me and gave me an inquisitive look. I said "Sarah, you now know why I left this morning and about the letter, now we need to talk about it." She looked at me with understanding but no she couldn't understand yet. She thinks we have twelve months to complete the demands of my family. No she couldn't possibly know just how evil and wicked their intent was. My perfect, precious Sarah, how could I drag her into this fucked up thing I called my life. I looked at her "What do you think you know about their demands?"

:

:

As he spoke I was getting more and more confused. When he ask me what I thought I knew about their demands I got very worried because he ask with disgust, worry and sorrow. For Jareth to worry it had to be big. So I told him what I knew. I said "I know that it was from your family. That we are should be planning our wedding, that I'm looking forward to. I need to get pregnant, which I am very excited but worried about. We have twelve months to do all this. That's it." I smiled like I had won the lottery the whole time I spoke and so did Jareth. That is until I told him that we had twelve months, then he looked a little concerned. "Ah Sarah my precious that is where you are wrong, we most certainly do not have twelve months."

:

:

A look of confusion was in her eyes and I had to make her understand. "Sarah while you were in the Labyrinth you had thirteen hours to beat it, to best me." I was a little saddened thinking about her last moments of those thirteen hours, when I asked her to stay, when she refused, and when she left me broken hearted. The was a small hand on my check brushing the tears I had not noticed had escaped. Pulling her hand away from my check so I could lay a kiss in the delicate palm of her hand, continuing to holding it and brushing my fingers across her knuckles so I could continue. "Sarah you were away from your home a full day in the Underground, when it had only been a few hours here. Time in the Above passes slower than the time in the Underground." A look of realization followed by fear flashed across her face and was then covered up a look of curiosity. Leave it to my Sarah to be curious at a time like this, at her curiosity I breathed a sigh and continued. "Sarah while there are thirteen hours in a day there are also thirteen months in a year but there are only twenty six days in a month. So instead of having what your used to as a year, you will have what will seem like less."

:

:

Well this is certainly not good. Even though we will have thirteen months but in the Aboveground we have thirty to thirty one days in a month, in the Underground we will have twenty six day a month. Thirteen months with twenty six days adds up to be three hundred thirty eight days versus three hundred sixty five.

I thought we had more time. So many thoughts are running through my head I think I might pass out. It was so overwhelming! I still have so many questions and worries plus this now! Then the thought dawned on me. "Jareth, how long does a Underground pregnancy last?"

:

:

Sarah's reaction was not what I expected. I thought that she would panic or cry but no not my Sarah. Her reaction was even more unnerving than any reaction I could have expected. Instead of being upset Sarah was unnervingly calm, but the muscles all across her body seemed to tense in a single second. Then came the question I defiantly wasn't expecting! "Jareth how long does a Underground pregnancy last?" When was I ever going to realize that I needed to stop trying to anticipate her, because she was going to surprise me every time. I was not looking forward to answering this question it will only make it more real.

"Sarah mine, in the Underground you now know that time works differently in months and years. A pregnancy in the Aboveground is typically about 280 days or nine months, in the Underground it is still 280 days. Time is different Underground though so instead of nine months a pregnancy is ten and a half months... There are thirteen in a Underground year. Sarah we only have two and a half months to get married and get pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but my plot and some seriously mean ideas.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wow! This is even less time than I thought. What are we going to do? Why does he even want me he already knows I'm defective? What if I don't get pregnant, what if I am the cause of the war? Oh Jareth would just be better off with some who deserves him. I don't deserve him, even though I want him. This is living proof of what I learned in the Labyrinth. It's not fair, but that's just the way it is. Even if I love him he deserves some one that can give him children.

After seeing the way he was with Toby as a baby all those years ago just proves I don't deserve him. The way he played with Toby and cherished him when I was selfish and sent him away. Jareth deserves so much better than me. There are plenty of others out there that will love him like he deserves, I don't deserve him.

:

:

Still not what I expected. She began silently crying and pushing me away. I expected the crying but not for her to push me away! I know it's a bad situation but it's not like I caused it. So why was she pushing me away?

This woman completely confuses me. I love her deeply though. She pushed away from me to go sit in the corner like a hurt child.

I crawled over to her and pulled her onto my lap. At first she was reluctant and was trying to get away but I tightened my grip on her. She finally relaxed into me so I could ask "Sarah love what's wrong?"

:

:

I just wanted to be left alone to die but Jareth is to stubborn to leave me alone. He forced me to relax into him, when I finally did he ask the question that I knew would unhinge me. "Sarah love what's wrong?" I couldn't help but sob a little. Here I am contemplating why I would ever deserve him and he's using terms of endearment. How did someone like him ever fall for a spoiled beat like me? How can he not hate me? His offer all those years ago "Fear me, love me, do as I say... and I will be your slave!" Sure that was a great offer but it wasn't what I wanted. Yes I did fear him, I will do as he ask and I most certainly love him but I don't want him to be my slave all I want is by some miracle him to love me too. He was getting worried so it was time to explain why I was pushing him away. "Jareth I do love you I love you more than you will ever know. What I don't get though is how you could ever love me. I'm a terrible person for making you feel like I did in the Escher room all those years ago. I would like to think that I matured while in he labyrinth but if I had I would never have rejected you. I know now the reason I forgot the last line of that dreadful saying that tore us apart, it was because in my mind I was fighting the internal battle of my brother or my desires. I wanted you Jareth even if I didn't want to admit it and the way your eyes showed how I crushed you will forever prove how I don't deserve you."

:

:

I can't believe it she pushed me away because he STILL doesn't think she deserves me. Wow does she have that backwards. I can't believe she doubts so much now. "Sarah my beautiful, precious, lovely Sarah mine." as I was speaking she was still trying to get away, I only held to her tighter. "Sarah what happened to you that you belittle yourself so much? What happened to that spark in your beautiful jade eyes? Why do you doubt that I could love you or that you deserve me? I do love you, I have loved you for the past ten years! I loved you even when you were a young naive girl who ran from her desires. Sarah if you remember I sang to you twice while you were in the labyrinth, once in the ballroom, once in the Escher room. When a Fae sings to someone it's like practically giving them your heart on a platter. We can never love another and I never want to. Your it Sarah. Even if you reject me again which I'Dm begging you that you don't, I will never live another. I would rather live my days lonely and without you than with another. If I didn't love you Sarah I wouldn't have proposed. Sarah I am asking you to be my queen, my wife, my lover, my ruler. All of it! Because I love you Sarah. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

:

:

He loves me, he actually still loves me! There is that saying again too, ah oh well this is still more then I could have hoped for! "Yes Jareth I do fear, but I fear of losing you. Yes Jareth I will do as you say, because I know your here to help me. I most defiantly love you Jareth no ifs ands or buts." He had a huge smirk plastered across his face but now was a huge boyish smile. "But you don't have to be my slave. All you have to do is love me." When I was done he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. When he loosened up I pulled back and captured his lips in a searing kiss. The kind of kiss that sends tingles through your whole body. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back. "So in short yes I do love you Jareth."

:

:

She captured me in the kiss of the century. I kissed her back for all I was worth. It felt so good I wanted to deepen it but to my disappointment she pulled back. "So in short yes I do love you Jareth." That was all I was waiting for I jumped off the floor pulling Sarah with me. I took hold of her hands and looked her in the eye. "Sarah come with me. Back to the Underground I don't think I'll live another day without you by my side now. I won't spend another night without you in my bed. There is much to do, much to plan and I don't think my heart could take it if I left you hear and I had to return alone. Come with me Sarah?

:

:

Did he seriously just ask me in the most dramatic way possible to go back with him? How could I object though? He's so, Jareth not to mention how sexy he looks when he's being dramatic. "Jareth why are you asking me to go to my home?" Now he looked thoroughly confused I decided to enlighten him by elaborating. "Well I am still your fiancée right? By being so that would make me almost Goblin Queen. So the Castle Beyond the Goblin City is my home as well. Right my soon to be husband?"

:

:

"Right you are my beautiful fiancée. So let's to home my Queen." I scooped Sarah up in my arms and was prepared to transport us back to the castle when Sarah spoke up. "Uh Jareth I know how much you like grand appearances... But I don't think you or me want to appears like this." Yet again my Sarah has confused me. "Why? What ever do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me with those beautiful jade green eyes and they were filled with laughter and she said "Jareth were still naked!" Right my beautiful Sarah was. Sure enough my beautiful Sarah was laying naked in my arms while I was holding her bridal style. "Right" I said I put her down for the briefest of moments so I could conjure us up some clothes in a snap. I was once again wearing my grey breeches tucked into my knee high black boots and loose poets shirt that I knew Sarah likes so much. I pulled her to me and said "Ready?" Her reply came with a smirk all her own "Almost"she said as she ran her enticingly up my stomach. She she reached my chest running her hand palms down over my chest coming back towards the middle of my chest she untied the laces of my poets shirt so that she could see all of my chest. Running her hands all over my chest she began lightly kissing chest. I felt good, I threw my head back in a moan. She suddenly stopped, I looked at her and she had a smirk worthy to rival mine on her face. "Fine, two can play that game Sarah." I pulled her close as I could get her. I leaned in and missed her, kissed her until she was gasping for breath. When I pulled away she whimpered and clutched to my chest. "Now I'm ready." I said with my smirk. I scooped her up bridal style in just enough time to hear her whisper "Jerk" under her breath. Once she was in my arms I kissed her on the lips and said "You know it" with that we were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We appeared in my throne room surrounded by goblins and it was too loud. I practically had to yell in Sarah's ear to get her to hear. "Welcome home my Queen." I pulled away from her ear and yelled "Quiet!" and the noise dissipated almost immediately. I sat Sarah on her feet and addressed the room of goblins "We are going to hold a feast tonight. Kitchen goblins come forward. You are to prepare a feast large enough for the whole kingdom and the sounding ones as well. The rest of you, goblins on the left start cleaning the castle and preparing the ballroom. Goblins on the right go to the surrounding kingdoms and tell the kings and queens I require an audience with them. All of you but Skittles have your jobs." I gave a dismissive gesture but the room stood still. Then the only goblin ever brave enough to speak to me directly stepped forward and spoke up. Skittles asked "Kinga why we havin a feasta and who this pretty lady?" Skittles was my favorite and the smallest one of the goblins so I knelt down to speak with her. "Skittles, this is Sarah. While she is here she is going to help her around the castle when I can't accompany her and help her pick out dresses according to occasion. We are going to having a feast because Sarah is going to marry me. " Skittles sat for a long time thinking it over and ask "She make Kinga happy?" she was very serious for one so small. "Yes Skittles she makes me very happy." I told her. "Oh. Does she lovea Kinga?" she asked still very serious. I noticed Sarah was kneeling beside me now and she spoke before I could. "Yes Skittles I love him very much and I'm very happy he asked me to mary him. I'm very pleased to meet you." I couldn't help but look at Sarah with love and complete and utter shock. No one not even other kings that have been in my castle have taken that well to my goblins much less talked to them like they would talk to me. They also weren't Sarah though. Skittles looked at me and said "I likea her!" with the the biggest smile I ever thought possible for a little goblin like her. I stood and Sarah followed, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my forehead on hers and said loud enough for the whole room to hear "I love you Sarah. I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned in closer to me and said "I know" right before she kissed me.

:

:

Just as our kissing started to get a little heated we were broken apart by very loud clapping. Jareth pulled away and pushed me behind him so I knew I needed to keep quiet if he was in protective Jareth mode. I whispered in his ear "Jareth whats wrong?" but he ignored me or didnt seem to heat me. I put my hands on his shoulders and glanced around him. In the back of the room there was a beautiful, tall woman with white blond hair like Jareth's except hers cascaded down her back like a waterfall of silk. She was wearing a bright burgundy dress and clapping. She spoke in a voice that sounded like bells "Well, well, we'll what have we here?" I was a saddened by her because if you compared the two of us I looked like a ugly commoner and she looked like the real Queen. I let go of Jareth and sat down on his throne. I could tell I sounded deflated when I spoke "Jareth who is that" obviously it was enough to get Jareth's attention because he took his attention off of her and focused on me he came to kneel in front of me and took both of my hands in his and looked me and the eyes he started to speak but the woman cut him off. "Jareth! You haven't told this girl about me? Well allow me to enlighten her." Jareth must not like her because he began to growl at her. "I was important to Jareth but now I can see that my spot has been taken. He still has place in his heart for me though don't you Jare?" she was walking across the room the whole time she was talking and was really close. Jareth must really not like her because now he is growling even louder and it was obvious she could hear him. The whole room could hear him and the goblins voice rose up in a chorus of gargles, screeches and growls. The woman must have a death wish because she continued to come closer. She said "Oh stop it Jare and call off the goblins this chit has nothing to fear from me and you know it! I would never harm the champion of the labyrinth or you betrothed especially since they're the same person. Now I was certain she had a death wish no one raised their voice to the Goblin King. She approach the throne and pushed Jareth aside and stuck out her hand. She said "Hi, I'm Jade, Jareth's twin sister." Well I wasn't expecting that. "Hi, Jade, I'm Sarah. Forgive me for being rude but Jareth has a sister, a twin sister?" She gave a Jareth worthy smirk. "That settles it she's defiantly your twin Jareth." With that they both laughed and Jade turned to Jareth and smiled. "Honestly brother being the kingdom closest who did you think would get here first?" Jareth turned to the goblin mass in front of us and said "Leave us you all have your jobs. Skittles you may remain here." The room was still no one moved, the goblins just sat there looking at us. "Well" he said with a little venom and they all scurried out of the room.

:

:

I turned back to my sister and Sarah and said "Jadey it's good to see you. I'm just on edge after I received that letter. Jadey this is my fiancée Sarah, Sarah this is Jade she is the queen of the pixies. She got here first because she is my sister and is the closest and receives the first summons for a meeting." I gestured towards my sister who smiled at Sarah. "I'm really very nice when I'm not intimidating goblins." Jade reached towards Sarah and pulled her into a hug. It was apparently a big one because Sarah's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Both ladies eyes got brighter at the sound of my laughter. Jade looked at me and said "Jare this girl must be very special. I haven't heard your laugh in over twenty five years. It's good to see you happy again. I've missed the happy you but I come bringing some not so happy news."

:

:

(Jade's POV)

I haven't seen my brother happy in such a long time. He hasn't smiled for nearly tow decades, hasn't laughed in longer and he hasn't sung in nearly half a century until she came along. I've seen and in one day of this girl being her. His eyes have the fire back in them. Finally someone is giving me my brother back. I thought this girl was the one ten years ago he sang to her twice and about her three times. She left though and my brother was even more with drawn. Instead of staying in his chambers he moved to the farthest wing of the castle to stay secluded. The only one he would talk to was Skittles or Marcy, his old nanny. Even then the only thing her talked about was the Labyrinth champion. He stayed drunk on goblin ale and looked in his crystals at who I now know as Sarah. I looked her over and said "Jare this girl must be very special. I haven't heard your laugh in over twenty five years. It's good to see you happy again. I've missed the happy you but I come bringing some not so happy news." At this he became tense and the girl laid her hand on his shoulder and her relaxed. I watched as he stood pulling her up with him, he sat back in his throne pulling her onto his lap where he rested his head against her chest and her cheek rested on the top of his head and she stroked his hair. I looked upon this perplexing display as her closed his eyes and said "continue". "Jareth not only did your stupid goblins summon all the kings and queens but they summoned the High King and Queen. Looks like Mom and Dad are coming for a visit."

:

:

(Sarah POV)

Jade said that there parents were coming to visit and Jareth went tense and this time could not be consoled. All I had to say was "Jareth?" and he relaxed the slightest turning to look at me and Jade he said "This is of little importance I have two beautiful girls here and we are celebrating one of them becoming my wife and queen. This won't put a damper on the celebration." he leaned in to kiss me but I was pulled away and Jade had locked arms with me and was pulling me towards the door. She called to Jareth over her shoulder "Sorry Jare but your "girls" need to go start getting ready. We'll see you tonight." and with that me and Jade walked out the door with Skittles scampering ahead in just enough time to hear Jareth scream "Jade!" we both just giggled and rolled out eyes.

:

:

After walking down the hall for some time I finally asked "Jade not that I mind being led around like a blind man but where are we going?" Jade just giggled and said "the Queens chambers of course!" Oh well that seems logical. I said but why does the queen have her own chambers? Doesn't she get to sleep in the same bed as the king? Jade just laughed and said "Yes silly don't sound so disappointed! Of course you will get to sleep in the same bed as Jareth but just wait until your married you'll be thankful its there. Eventually you'll want some space and there is a charm that forbids any man from entering the chamber. Plus right now that's where all the clothes that Jareth has stock piled for you since he became obsessed with you, always hoping you would call and ask to be brought back. Even when you rejected him he always saw you as a queen." All I could say was "Oh". Jade said "Oh come on and get happy. Let's go get you dressed."

:

:

Soon after my Sarah and sister left a huge group of kings and queens arrived in m throne room. The noise was just like having a room full of goblins. Finally when all of the kings and queens arrived with the exception on my parents King Drake of the dwarfs was first to speak "Tell us Jareth my brother, why have he called us here?" So I started to speak "I have called you all here to invite you and your kingdoms to a feast. I hold this feast in honor of myself and my bride to be. I'm getting married and I wanted you all to meet the future Goblin Queen. Some of you are here to celebrate others on business. I have to go and fetch my bride and sister where ever they may be, why don't you all chat and reacquaint yourselves with each other, go get your spouses and I'll be right back." After I stepped out of the spot light I motioned my. Brother Drake over to me and said "As you go around the room tell my allies to meet me in the war room after my brides introduction." He nodded to me and I went off in search of my precious.

:

:

"Is all of this really necessary Jade?" I said with some disdain in my voice as she pulled my corset tighter. With one last tug I felt the air leave my lungs and it was fully laced. Jade said "Just wait till your getting ready for the actual ball. Jareth will send Marcy and she will be nowhere near this easy." I groaned and said "I think if anyone is any more violent I might not make it to the ball alive! Why do I have to do all this I'm just meeting some people?" I asked as Jade slipped a dress of midnight blue silk with sliver embroidery and long flowing sleeves and simple dark flats. My hair was in a simple up do with sapphire hair pins holding it up. "Jade why did you pick this dress? It seems a little dramatic and overzealous don't you think." Jade said no its perfect and blue and silver are the kingdom colors and the embroidery has the goblin crest sewn in places. So it's perfect to show that you belong to Jareth." There was a knock on the door and I heard Jareth through the door "I know your in there precious, it's time to go." Jade ran over to the door and slipped out. I heard mumbling in the hallway but no actual words. Jade slipped back into the room and stood silently in the corner. I looked at her with what could only be described as the I'm your mother any your in trouble look and said "Jade what did you tell Jareth?". She looked up innocently with a innocent look and said "Nothing, I just told him to go change into a specific outfit and get something special because of all the Fae bitches that your going to be in front of.". Now I was confused "Why would Jareth need to change her looked pretty se... I mean good before?" I could tell I was blushing by the heat in my cheeks and the smirk on Jade's face. "Never mind" I said with a rather loud humph and sat down with my arms crossed on the bed to wait for Jareth. Not a moment later there was a knock at the door and I was first to the door. I was too excited thinking about Jareth and what new pair of incredibly and amazingly tight breeches he was going to be wearing. Wow I need a hobby besides thinking about how deliciously tight his pants are. When I opened the door I literally screamed and stomped back to my pouting spot on the bed. Jade was too busy laughing at my reaction and I was too busy scowling to see the rather tall goblin women walk on the door. I finally turned my attention to the women who was cursing in what could only be assumed as Goblinish. The women turned to Jade and spoke in a voice the was rather hard not to listen to "Jade! You may be a queen now but don't think I won't turn you over my knee!". Jade looked horrified for a moment and subconsciously shielded her back side "Sorry Marcy" she said in a rather deflated voice. So this was Marcy, I liked her already.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I arrived at the queens chambers door in a matter of minutes it was the only place in the castle that Jade would have taken Sarah. I knocked on the door and said "I know your in there precious, it's time to go." I heard scurrying around in the room and saw Jade slip out the door and look at me angrily and said "Shes not ready yet! She is on the verge of tears she needs some clamming down before she's thrown to the dogs. Okay?" She took me by surprise with her bluntness but I could tell she was sincere. "Okay Jade just promise me that you will try to calm her down as best as you can." She looked thankful and said "Jareth do you still have the goblin amulet ring right?" Wow my sister is confusing she goes from talking about Sarah being nervous and now she's talking about my goblin crest ring. She was so unpredictable! "Of course I still have the ring! Why?" Jade looked momentarily relieved and sighed "Good. Make sure that you get it when you go change." Yet again I am confused further. "Jade why do I need that ring and why am I changing my clothing?" Momentary anger flashed behind her eyes and I could tell I shouldn't have asked. I should have just agreed but I guess that's the stubbornness in me. "Jareth just make sure you have the ring and your changing clothes because what Sarah is wearing and what you are wearing are to never be seen together, am I clear! Now I want you to go to your room and get the outfit that you wore for Sarah in the ballroom. Oh and leave out the blue streaks in your hair. Now shoo, get going!" There was no arguing with an irate woman so it was better that I just go. I was in my room and changed in a flash now all I had to do is get the ring. Once I got the ring I was back at the queens chambers and outside stood Jade looking mildly pissed off. "What happened to make you so angry now?" I asked with way to much sarcasm. If looks could kill I oils be laying in the floor dead as we speak. "I told your "precious" that I sent you to your room to change and she screamed at me and made me wait in the hall until you got back! That's what. Now do you have the ring?" I nod my head and she seems like she approves. "Good. Now when Sarah comes out here I want you to put it on the ring finger of her right hand so her other ring finger is free for an engagement ring latter. Tell her it's so that the other Fae women know that you have picked her to be your bride and that it is a symbol of respect. That should put her at ease." I nod my head and wait, Jade slips back inside the room and the hall is silent. The silence is agonizing but I know that it will be worth it. I was completely right when Sarah stepped out of that room the world faded out around us. The only this left was Sarah and myself. I thought she was beautiful before but now I'm having to pick my jaw up off the floor. I would be content t just stand there all day and just look at her but she breaks the silence by turning her eyes towards the floor. She asks in a voice so quiet that it's almost a whisper "Do I look ok?" How could she think that she looks anything other than stunning. "Okay? Okay?! I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life and trust me my love I have live a long time."

:

:

I wanted to cry. Just knowing that I had Jareth's approval was more than enough but the way he kissed me was with a love and passion beyond words. He dropped down onto one knee and instead of taking my left hand he took my right and said "Sarah would you grace my kingdom with the opportunity to have such a beautiful queen. I want you to wear this ring it's as good as a engagement ring to the Underground. Sarah I want you to fear the seal of my kingdom as my future queen. Will you honor me and my kingdom by wearing this crest?" If I thought was going to cry before I was sobbing with effort trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes and yet some how I was able to yet out a yes. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood level with me and said "No tears this is a happy moment and not to mention Jade would kill us both for ruining the makeup she just put in you." We both turned to look at Jade as she stuck her tongue out "Your damn well right I will! No tears!" We both laughed and our laughs sounded melodious. His laugh was so beautiful his baritone voice mixed with the joy was truly intoxicating. I couldn't help but intertwine my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He was participating and returning the kiss with such love and passion that we both forgot where we were. Jade's impatient foot tapping and grumbling was what broke us apart. I looked at her almost apologetically "Don't worry about it" she grumbled. We made our departure for the throne room with Jade leading the way and me and Jareth hand in hand with our finger intertwined. And palm to palm is a holy palmers kiss

:

:

We walked down the corridor hand in hand, palm to palm smiling all the way... That is until we reached the throne room doors. Skittles was bouncing up and down frantically and looked very relieved to see us "Kinga the High Kinga is herea! What we do?!" I bent down to her level and said "It's okay Skittles just tell me does he seem cross?" She looked contemplative for a moment and said "No Kinga he look happy." I just thought she was being a normal mistaken goblin but just said "Good" to her stress alleviate some of her stress. I still remained tense as I rose and looked into Sarah's eyes and said no matter what happens just follow my lead. The Fae women are going to act in a distasteful way towards you and make outrageous comments just ignore them though. Oh and Sarah I love you." I locked arms with Sarah so she could display her new ring. The doors were getting ready to open when Sarah said "Oh and Jareth you have no clue how much I love you." I felt my eyes brighten with the happiness and pride that was showing through my mask of indifference. As we entered the room the High King began to walk forward from the back of the room, we met a little more than half way on mine and Sarah's part but we got there eventually. I dropped into a bow and Sarah a curtsy. I spoke in as calm of a manner as I could muster. "Hello father."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood by the side of the man of my dreams, his hand clinging to mine, clenching it like it was a life line while he addressed his father. Jareth was clearly none to happy with his fathers appearance, he was gripping my hand fiercely and all I could do to comfort him at the moment was caress his knuckles. He seemed to calm with my ministrations but still remained tense. He spoke to this man and the room seemed to still. Everyone in the room was listening, that you could tell but no one would look at them out of "respect". Jareth turned to me and said "Sarah my love this the High King Oberon king of the Fae and ruler of this realm also coincidently my father." he gestured to the woman beside the High King and said "This is Tatiana the High Queen and ruler of the Fae and of this realm also my mother." Jareth turned to gesture towards me and said with a huge boyish grin "This beautiful woman is my precious Sarah, she is conqueror of my labyrinth, my future bride and keeper of my heart." he placed a small kiss on my hand and I blushed. After retracting my hand I dropped into a curtsy and spoke with all the grace I could muster in my frazzled state "It's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses." Jareth's father addressed me with a bright smile "Their is no such need for formality my future daughter. I see you bring my son great happiness and I welcome you into the family." he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and only released me after Jareth's grunt of discomfort.

:

:

My father may be the High King but he has no manners. It was highly inappropriate to show affection to MY Sarah and kinda offensive. "Sorry Son but I needed to welcome my new daughter home. "She is a lovely girl and I am glad she makes you happy." said my father right before he wrapped me in a sincere hug and went back to stand at the back of the room. I turned to address the other Kings and Queens. My whole body went tense but I relaxed when I felt a small warm hand resting on my shoulder. I turned to grasp Sarah's hand before speaking. "My fellow kings and queens I have asked you all to come to my castle so I could deliver some wonderful news. As custom of a royal union I have invited you all into my home to make the announcement that in three months time I am going to be getting married. You all are here so I may extend the invitation to you and your kingdoms. Without further pause this is my beautiful bride to be Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, champion and lady of the Labyrinth." I held out her hand with the ring on it and all eyes fell to me as I placed a kiss on her hand then all eyes were on the place where my lips were connected to her hand and a chorus of gasps was heard around the room and all eyes were on Sarah. I stood and placed my arm around her waist while grinning ear to ear because I was so happy. Sarah began leaning against my side heavily. I turned to her and whispered in her ear "Are you alright my precious thing?" I received no answer only a small smile that was not reassuring. Sarah had gone very pale and became unsteady but what concerned me the most was the fire in her eyes was dimming fast as I watched her eyes change color from green to very light brown. Wait her eyes were changing color! That was new, I will mention it to her later. Sarah was clinging to me as she became even more oped her up and carried her over to my throne and sat her down so I could look at her. "Sarah are you alright?" she looked up at me and patted my shoulder trying to put some reassurance with her words "I think so, maybe a glass of water would help. I'll just go with Jade and get one." I had conjured a crystal that turned to a glass of water before she could even finish her sentence. She drank her water and said "I'm feeling a little better. Now you have things to accomplish so stop worrying about me. I fine, okay? I love you and I appreciate your concern but you have things to do and I'll be here when you get back I promise." she reached up and placed a hand against my cheek and was caressing the lines of worry that I'm sure were there. I leaned into her touch and said "Okay but only if your sure and Jade must stay with you. I love you too and I won't be long." I leaned in and kissed her only to be interrupted by impatient shuffling of feet and over dramatic fake coughs. I turned back to my guests and said "I think I've had enough excitement now it's time to get down to business. I am glad you all came on such short notice but I am afraid that I must leave you to do some work, you are all free to return to your kingdoms." with that I made my way to the double doors at the side of the room to go down the hall to the war room.

:

:

(Drake's POV)

I waited until the only people left in the room were the allied kings and queens of Jareth, Sarah and the High King and High Queen. I turned to the company left and said "Jareth has requested that us Kings join him in the war room and insisted that it was urgent. So it maybe better for the Queens to stay out here and get better aquatinted with Sarah." with that I turned and walked down the corridor to the war room with the other kings following me. When I reached the war room Jareth was already sitting at the head of the long oval shaped cherry wood table in the center of the room with his hands in front of his face with his features set in a look of seriousness. I went and sat to the right of my brother and soon all of the other kings followed in and sat in their respective places around the table with Jareth and father sitting at the opposite ends. Once all the kings were seated and quiet he snapped out of his daze and began. "I have gathered you all as my allies to inform you that the prospect of war has been placed upon my kingdom. The Fae council has stated that if Sarah and my self are not wed and parents within a years time they will initiate war with my kingdom. You can speak for the council father are these the only terms?" all eyes went to the High King waiting for a answer. "Yes my son these are the only terms that they have brought forth. I would also like to say that I voted against this and I was over ruled. I am sorry." All eyes went back to Jareth waiting for him to respond. "Thank you for trying father. Normally a union between a Fae and a mortal would not be a problem but Sarah has said that her family is one of the few mortal families that has problems with fertility such as Fae do. Our wedding will pose no problem, she has already agreed and the date has been set, it is the second part of the demand that poses a problem. I am going to have a healer examine her and see if anything can be done, hopefully it can. I warn you just in case something can not be done or we run out of time." Everyone around the table looked a sympathetic but prepared. "Son, you given your heart to a mortal. Do you know what will happen if she is to become ill or Gods forbid worse?" All eyes went wide and stared in waiting towards my brother. "Yes father I have given her my heart and yes I know what would happen. I am arranging a meeting with the council for her to become Fae but I have arranged for my kingdom to fall into the hands of Drake should something happen." Jareth gestured towards me and all including father looked like they approved. "Now as Jareth's second kingdom in command I need to ask, is there anyone who would not support Jareth should he be forced into war?" all around the table were still and even though father could not directly help we all knew he would help how ever he could. "Good" Jareth said. He was just about to dismiss us when Jade bursted through the doors looking very upset and panicked and Jade never panicked. She looked around the room until she found Jareth. Her voice sounded strained as if she were about to break down "Jareth you need to come to the throne room as quick as possible!" all eyes were now on Jade. Jareth ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and said "What has happened Jade?" She looked even more panicked since he didn't leave immediately. "It's Sarah no one knows what's wrong. She was fine and walking across the room to ask one of the goblins to get all of us some tea when she collapsed and no one has been able to wake her up since." With that Jareth ran from the room so fast that you would have though him on fire.

:

:

(Jareth's POV)

I ran from the war room as fast as I had ever run in my life. I had a feeling of dread deep in my gut. Even the prospect of Sarah being hurt was enough to send me into a panick. How had Jade kept what little composure she had left? Even in the little time they had spent together I could tell they felt like sisters already. I was ready to loose my composure and I hadn't even gotten there yet, Jade never panicked and if she came running into the war room where we were having a meeting that she knew well about and with what little composure she had it must be bad. I reached the heavy solid wood doors that seemed to open before I even got there. I was prepared for something bad but what I saw made my heart sink and I lost what little composure I had left. All I could manage to do was run across the room and scream "Sarah!" The love of my life was laying on the floor passed out and having a seizure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sarah was having a seizure and I was getting ready to have a heart attack! How could I leave her alone when I knew she wasn't feeling well? I'm so stupid! The only person close enough to do anything would be my mother. I turned to her with tears about to spring from my eyes and said "Please mother do something! I just got her back I can't lose her now, I love her please! I'll die if I have to let her go again." by the time I was I was trying to cradle Sarah to my chest but she was still convulsing. I looked up at my mother and whispered "Please" and the look of sorrow was obviously caused by the pain in my voice but I was a fraud I was going to loose her again and this time I wouldn't be able to get her back. My mother came a knelt beside me and tried to remove her convulsing body from mine. Even though I knew I would have to let her go for her to help I didn't want to. She looked at me and said "Jareth son if I'm going to do anything you are going to have to put her down. I know you don't want to let her go so you can hold her hand it might also help if you tried to speak to her but you have to lay her down." Reluctantly I did as she ask and laid her on the floor but took hold of her hands so tight that I would of hurt her if she had been awake and spoke to her and my mother ran her hands over her body close but not touching her. I was speaking to Sarah trying to keep the devastation out of my voice I said "Sarah my precious please come back to me. I can't lose you, I love you. Just fight to come back to me please I need you." At this point I didn't care if any of the kings of queens around my saw me as weak I was losing the love of my life and I was scared. Finally she stopped seizing and I pulled her so close to my body that we couldn't have been and closer without becoming one person. I looked to my mother with pleading eyes and asked "Is she going to be okay?" She looked at me and said "My son some one has placed a spell upon her to kill her. If me your father and you all try I think we can force it from her." I turned around to find my father who was already coming forward. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he said "You shouldn't den have to ask my boy." with that he joined my mother and took hold of her hand and reached for mine. I took his hand and waited for my mother to tell us what to do. She looked at me and said "Jareth since you are the one most close to her I want you to lay one hand on her abdomen. When we begin concentrate on finding the alien magic and grasp hold of it you will act as a channel for our magic to attack it. Once you find it start trying to force it out. Oberon you and I will repeat the words for the repelling spell okay. Never break your hold on each other now let's start." My mother and father starred chanting and I focused on looking for the spell within Sarah. Once I found it I gave of the aura color of black meaning it was a type of evil magic. I focused on trying to drive it away and finally after what seemed like forever it was complete. My mother and father clung to each other while I clung to Sarah. She was alive I wasn't going to lose her. I raised my head to my mother and father and said the only thing I could "Thank you." My mother knelt down again and kissed me on the forehead and said "It's not over yet my son. She is very weak and needs lots of rest but I think she will be okay." I pulled my mother into a hug and thanked her once again. She pulled back and saw the line tear escape my eye, she brushed it away and said "Not here you still have people watching." she kissed me on the head again and said we will be by your chambers after everyone is gone now take her to bed." With Sarah cradled in my arms I stood and walked out the doors heading towards my chambers with my head hung down in sorrow.

:

:

Darkness. That's all there was. Darkness. I was surrounded by pitch black darkness and it was silent. I tried to speak but no sound came out. I tried to look around but the blackness was disorientating I looked at what I guess was straight forward and there was a faint white light. I was so glad to see anything but the color black that I started trying to move towards it. The light was growing brighter and closer and finally I could see something through it. There were people on the other side some I recognized and some I didn't. I stopped when the people seemed like they were right in front of me. When I stopped they started motioning for me to keep coming but something was stopping me. The more I tried to get to them the more clouded my mind became. Someone in the front stretched their hand out to me and I reached out my hand and tried to reached out to them. I was so close to escaping the blackness behind me all I had to do was grab their hand. Suddenly it wasn't quiet any more their was a voice. I was clear and crystal but with a hind of sheer desperation and devastation. It wasn't jus any voice though, it was the only person that could clear the clouds from my mind. It was Jareth. "Sarah my precious please come back to me. I can't lose you, I love you. Just fight to come back to me please I need you." I wanted to respond to him so badly but I couldn't all I could to was listen to him. Once his voice left it was silent again. I was once again faced with the darkness to my back and the bright light with smiling waving people in front of me. I was faced with a decision but I didn't know what I was deciding. I tried to speak again but this time I could actually form words. "What is this place where am I?" I asked to no one specific. After a while I expected no one to answer me. The silence was once again broken but his time it wasn't Jareth. This was still a male voice but it was deeper, calmer and non-influencing, this voice sounded like music not the worn tired and desperate voice of my Jareth. "This is the void. This is the space between life and death. It is not yet your time young one but you have a choice." the voice said I could tell it was trying to make me understand by I was still so confused. "I have a choice?" my voice sounded meek and insignificant compared to the powerful and important sounding voice that was now my companion. "Yes child you have a choice. You may continue forward and go on to the land where your loved ones that have passed reside or you may turn back and go back towards the dark and where your present loved ones reside. The choice is your and only yours. Choose wisely." So the inviting smiling people in the light were my dead loved ones and the afterlife and the dark desolate loneliness behind me was the way back to Jareth. I wanted to go forward and on to the afterlife and not have to face the loneliness again but I couldn't leave Jareth behind. So I tried avoiding answering. "Who are you?" I ask. I was quiet again for a while and I though they weren't going to answer. "I am no one of any importance child you are the important one here. What is your choice." So the attention was back on me. I answered in as strong of a voice as possible "I choose to go back. I will face the darkness and I will return to Jareth. I only ask may I please keep my ability to speak?" I really needed to be able to talk or the silence was going to drive me mad. "So be it child. Turn around and begin walking. I only warn you that there are dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, you will most defiantly have to fight your way back. Take care and may you be successful." once again I was left in the darkened silence. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I will fight my way back to Jareth. So let's go feet start walking we've got a long way to go I have a feeling."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I carried Sarah up to what would no be our chambers so she could rest. As I approached the door I used the last once of magic I had to open and warded the door so no one could enter without permission. I laid my beautiful, precious Sarah on my now our bed. I noticed she was wearing a corset ant though she would be more comfortable in something else. I could change her by magic but I didn't want to force more magic upon her body and induce shock. I gently rolled her onto her stomach and began unlacing the back of her dress then gently pulling it from her body. I set to work gently and slowly loosening the corset so not to injure her finally she was left in only her undergarments. I stood from our bed and walked across the room to get her something to wear. She had no dresser in here of her own and after helping force the spell from her I was magically exhausted so there would be no conjuring for awhile. I settled for one of the poets shirts in which I slept. I will admit Sarah looked good in my shirt I just wish it weren't under the circumstances that we were under that she was in my shirt. After changing clothes myself I laid down next to her and pulled her into my side. It was then that I realized how cold she was, I pulled the blankets closer to her chin and her closer to my side. It was then in the privacy of our room with the door warded that I finally let loose. I pulled her close and sobbed into her hair. I was so close to losing her and even still it was a possibility. I couldn't lose her if I did I wouldn't want to live any longer. A life without Sarah would not be a life at all. If Sarah doesn't make it and I do not die of a broken heart I will find some way to make it to her even if it means death. After a few minutes I regained my composure but stayed hidden in Sarah's hair. Forty-five minutes after coming up here there was a knock at the door. Even though I really didn't feel like talking but I had to anyway. "Who is it?" I questioned towards the door. "Jare it's Jade, Drake and mom and dad can we come in?" Jade sounded like she was really concerned so I replied back earnest "Yes Jade you all are welcome to come in." I got up to sit on the side of the bed with my head in my hands when Jade rushed to me. Jade wrapped me in a very affectionate hug while saying "Oh Jare I'm so sorry! At least she's okay. I was so worried but mom and dad forbid me to come up here until they did. Oh Jare I'm so sorry!" Jade started crying all over me but it was okay because it distracted me from how much I wanted to get upset again too. "Shhh Jadey it's okay. At least Sarah's okay. You know she wouldn't want you upset about her. Will you be okay to sit with her so I can talk to mom and dad?" She sniffled a little but said "I... I know sh she wouldn't wa want any anyone upset bu but I can't he help it." she took a deep calming breath so that she could speak a little more clearly "Yes I th think I'll be okay to si sit with her, that is if d Drake will si sit with me too." She turned to Drake as if to ask if she would sit with her. Drake nodded in affirmation and walked to stand beside Jade "It's okay brother we'll watch her for you." he gave me what was supposed to be a brotherly pat on the back but was a little to hard. I got off the bed and walked over to where my mother and father stood quietly waiting "Will you join me in the sitting room so we can discuss this?" They both nodded and we walked silently out the door. Once in the study my mother wrapped me in a hug and my father wrapped her in a hug thus leaving me trapped. After a while my mother and father let go my mother looked at me and said "I'm so sorry Jareth. We will do everything we can to capture who ever has done this but for the time being she is okay. We have placed a protection ward around her so it can't be done again. Now what can you tell us about the magic that surrounded the spell?" my mother and father sat in two high backed chairs beside each other and I took the chair with the slightly lower back in front of them. "The magic was not any that I recognized. It was black mostly but had green edging, it was strange when I tried to take grasp it, it felt almost slimy and cold. It was the strangest type of magic I have ever felt." My mother and father looked to one another then back to me "We will look my son I promise." my father said. "Mother how long will she remain in a coma?" this was the question that I dreaded. "Jareth I have no idea. She has been placed in a magically induced coma by a higher power than us. She could very well be in a coma right up until the deadline or after. I do not know. All we can do is wait." this was not the answer I wanted

Hours turned in to days and days turned into weeks and still my beautiful Sarah remained my sleeping beauty. She was now approaching close to her fifth week in a coma. I miss the sound of her, the ring of her laughter, the warmth in her smile and the joy in her eyes I miss my Sarah. Everyday I slip more and more into a depression all I do now is lay in bed beside my Sarah Marcy is practically running the kingdom. I hate that she is but I can't help it without Sarah my world it falling down. I need her to wake up. I need some hope that she is coming back to me. I talk to her every never really waiting for a response but I talk non the less. It's not enough now I need her to respond. I begin to randomly talk to her like I do many times a day every day, I don't even know if she hears me but oh well.

:

:

I have never been more thankful for rambling in my whole life. If it weren't for Jareth's nonstop rambling I don't know how I could keep going. I would have thought that everyone had given up hope of me ever coming back but Jareth still hangs on. Everyday he talks to me, even though I can't respond. Sometimes he sings to me, sometimes he cries and sometimes he just talks. I love to hear his voice and I'm glad he talks so often but I know he's missing work because of me. Everyday though his voice loses a little more of that spark everyday it seems like a little piece of him dies. I know he's eventually just going to give up and break down apparently today is that day. Today I can still feel and hear like every other day. Today Jareth takes my hands in his and says "I'm so tired Sarah. Everyday I think your getting closer and closer to eternal sleep. I just want to give up Sarah. All I want to do is be with you. It seems like you get to sleep in eternal peace and I am to stay here and suffer every day and nigh in eternal wake. I'm so tired Sarah, all I need is a sign that your still hanging on. All I need is a sign that your coming back to me before I give up completely and find my eternal sleep. Please Sarah just give a sign please." I could tell that he was crying and I wanted to comfort him so bad. I had to do something he was basically saying he was going to kill himself! I had to do something, I was still here. He was still holding my hands so I forced all my will and strength into my hands. I concentrated on tying to curl my fingers just a little bit. It wasn't working, my hands weren't moving. He started talking again "I think today's it Sarah. I can't hang on any longer. I can't live without you I need you to wake up. I may have survived ten years with you Aboveground but five weeks with you Underground and in a coma is killing me. I can't do it any more. I'm gonna let go, I'm going to join you in sleep. I'll be right there." he leaned down to kiss me and started to get up. He was standing beside the bed while holding my hand. He started walking away and his fingers started to slowly slip from mine inch by inch. When his hand started to slip from mine I knew that when it was gone he would be to. I started to get panicky. I was screaming and yelling in my soundless prison and stomping and flailing in my immobile chains but nothing worked. Finally as his fingers were about to slip from mine I fell to my knees in defeat. I had tried everything. Tears were pouring down my face as I whispered one last thing "I love you." His fingers slipped from mine and as one last try I forced all my love and strength and will into one last wave and odds against odds my fingers grabbed on to something. My fingers had grabbed his wrist in my last futile attempt I actually got him.

:

:

Just as my fingers slipped from hers and I was going to go and let go of my grip on life something grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Sarah's slim fingers wrapped in a vice like grip around my wrist. I fell to my knees clutching her hand in both of mine and cried. She was still there, she was still having on, she was coming back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wondered around in the void for what seemed like forever. I walked and walked and walked and I never seemed like I got anywhere until right after I grabbed Jareth's wrist. Right after that I got off the ground and looked up and there right in front of me were stairs that were never there before. The stairs seemed to go on forever but I knew some how that there were fifty of them and every ten steps there was a man standing in the step. As I approached the first step I asked the man what the steps were for and he didn't reply. Then came the voice of the mysterious man that I hadn't heard since I began. "These are the steps of truth. Upon reaching every tenth step you will be asked a question, answer truthfully and you become one step closer to reaching the end of the void. As you go up the questions become harder when you reach the fiftieth step you will be asked the hardest question. Answer the question truthfully and you will leave the void answer untruthfully and you will be trapped forever in the void. Rest for the a time here for once you start you will not be able to stop. This is the last part of your journey. Think your answers through and follow your heart." with that the voice disappeared and I was left in the silence. I looked to my right and there was a small table with a small meal on it but I was thankful for it. After I ate Jareth started talking to me. Only now his voice was hopeful again.

:

:

It has been a week since Sarah grabbed my wrist. Every day I keep hopeful, she hasn't tried to communicate since then but that was enough. I get up everyday now and go to tackle the challenges of my kingdom head on instead of sending Marcy to do it. My Sarah will return to me but it will be in her own time, what ever is taking her so long is obviously important. I talk to her everyday still but I talk to her about the good things of my day. "Today I had full court but got a good couple of laughs about some of the goblins issues" I tell her. I pull a chair to the side of the bed so I can hold her hand and talk to her. "My father is throwing us an engagement party in four days so and I'm sure you be up by then. I have a feeling it won't be long now my love." I leaned down and kissed her hand. I got up to go change. When I came back I climbed in bed with her and whispered in her ear "It won't be long now my love I promise." With that I drifted off to sleep with Sarah in my arms.

In the morning Jade came in like she did every morning to sit with Sarah while I went to attend to my duties as king. When I got to he throne room all of the goblins were drunk and running around chasing chickens. This was going to be a very long, boring, noisy day.

:

:

I ate and took a long over due needed nap and began my trek up the stairs. I approached fist step, this step had a man on it but he was the instructional step. He said "Every tenth step you will be faced with a question. Answer truthfully you will proceed to the next step. Answer untruthfully and you will be trapped in the void forever. Once you begin you may not stop. This is your one chance to turn back. Will you turn back or will you proceed?" I pulled strength to my voice and spoke in such a steady forceful tone that I surprised myself "I will proceed." with that the man seemed to vanish into thin air. I climbed the first ten steps and waited. The man on the step seemed to wait once he seemed to think me ready he asked "Why did you choose to return to your life as a mortal instead of a life where you would never know pain, death, loneliness or want?" I though over my answer and judged it by my heart "Because I love Jareth and life without Jareth would not be a life at all. You say I would not know pain, but everyday without Jareth I would feel pain at his absence. You say I would not know loneliness but every night without Jareth by my side would be pure loneliness. You say I would not know want but I would never touch another for the only touch I crave everyday is that if Jareth. You say I would not know death but every hour if everyday without Jareth would be a eternal death full of torture instead of peace." The man vaporized and I moved forward ten more stairs. The man at this stair got straight to the point "Do you love Jareth?" This was sure to be the most outrageous question of them all. "Of course I love Jareth with my whole heart and every fiber of my being." and the man faded away and I moved ten more stairs. The man at the thirtieth stair had a very low bass voice "Why do you want to be the Goblin Queen?" I was wrong this is pretty outrageous. "I honestly dont care about being Queen of anything. I love Jareth, I love the goblins and I love his whole kingdom. I ran the Labyrinth and fell in love with its King, residents and it ten years ago." the man walked away and I went on to the fortieth stair. This man spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper "Are you willing to have children to produce an heir for the Kingdom?" this one was full of outrageousness. "Yes I'm willing to produce many heirs just as long as Jareth helps raise them all!" this man bent over laughing and collapsed into a fit of laughter. On to the fiftieth stair. This step leveled out onto a flat circle which rim was surrounded by white candles of all different sizes. In the middle there was a set of double door that seemed to just be floating there. In front of the door stood a hooded figure as I approached they stuck their hand out signaling for me to stop. When I did a woman began to speak "In the future there will come a time where you must face a great sacrifice. You will either have to sacrifice yourself or Jareth. Would you be willing to sacrifice your self to save him?" this was the most serious question that had been asked. "Yes I would. I would do whatever it takes to save his sorry ass because believe it of not I love him and he loves me. That's all I ever really wanted." The woman stepped forward and removed her hood and said "You have passes you may now leave the void but as she stepped closer I got a better look at her. She started to back away but I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her even closer so I could see. "Mom? What are you doing here?" The woman drew back her hand and said "Sarah? Oh my Gods you have to get out of here! Go find Jareth and don't leave his side tell him Tana will be by to explain things later. Now go hurry!" with that she pushes me though the doors. I woke up sitting straight up in bed gasping for breath with a exasperated Jade looking at me wide eyed. I yelled ate her "Go get Jareth! Now!" and she sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

:

:

I was sitting in the throne room holding another full court session on all the boring things. The goblins were arguing offer who the tree on the divider of their lands belonged to. "Stop. Does the tree do anything? Bear fruit, have any magical properties of anything special?" Both looked at me and shook their heads no. "Well does it really matter? Okay which ever one of you can guess my favorite spot in the Labyrinth can have the tree. Now what is it?" The first one said The Bog of Eternal Stench and the second one said the middle of the hedge maze where the fountain is and the roses grow all around. "Alright you the second one to answer you can have the tree." I was just about to call the next order of business when Jade of all people breaks down the door. "Jade you really must stop making entrances this way it's very unbecoming of you." the goblins around the room giggled and she looked at my pointedly and said "Oh shut up brother I'm here to request your audience with the Queen." Now I was confused because Jade had a rather large smirk on her face "Oh? Moms here? She didn't tell me she was coming to day." He smirk got even bigger if that's possible. "Not that queen stupid your queen." This woman is talking is circles! "But Jade I don't have a Queen." Now she just looked flat out annoyed. "Ughh why are you so stupid! Sarah awake stupid!" Now my eyes were the size of saucers. "Really!?" with that I ran from the throne room looking like the happy little boy that I am.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My Sarah is awake! I stopped in my sprint down the hallway to find a goblin. "Skittles!" I yell and true little goblin comes running around the corner. "Yes Kinga." she stopped in front of me panting and out of breath. "Skittles I need you to take one other goblin and you go tell the High King and Queen that the Goblin Queen is awake and the other one go tell King Drake that Sarah is awake." Skittles started bouncing with excitement "Really Kinga!" The little goblin looked like she could barely contain her excitement. "Yes Skittles now go." I said with a laugh. I started sprinting until I reached my chambers that held Sarah. I burst through the door and looked to the bed and sure enough there was my beautiful bride. I ran over to he bed, picked her up and starred swirling her in the air. I stopped So I could sit her down and kiss the daylights out of her. About that time unfortunately Marcy walked in. "No Jareth! She just woke up and if you don't quit that I will personally throw you out of here!" As annoyed as I was Marcy is one of those people that you just have to listen to. "Sorry Marcy." I said while Marcy smirked in front of me and Sarah giggled behind me. I turned to Sarah and said "Oh that's fine. Just you wait till we're alone later." now it was my turn to laugh.

:

:

(Oberon)

Oh life as High King can be so boring. Even when you have three children such as Drake, Jade, Jareth and now Sarah. Oh that poor girl I wonder how she is today. I know my son feels that it won't be long until she is awake. I don't think Tatiana has received and word from the council about if they have decided to let her become Fae or not. That poor girl has lived in the Underground for nearly two months but not got to experience any of it. I do wonder when she will wake, I'd hope its soon. Jareth tries to keep his mask of composure up but sometimes it slips and you can tell the longer she stays out the more it gets to him. I turned to Tatiana and said "Do you think we should go see Jareth and see how Sarah is doing?"She was silent for a moment longer and sighed "No I think our boy will tell us if anything new happens. We just need to wait." she went back t staring off into the distance. She was staring like she hoped for some one to come through the doors. "I'm just worried Ana. The girl has been in a coma for nearly two months. I know Jareth is worried and so we should be too." She stood from her throne to come stand in front of me "I am worried both for the girl and for our son but there is nothing we can do right now and if smother him with our worry and his he's going to slip into a depression again. So right now it's just best to let them be." I know she's right I just don't want her to be. "I know Ana."She went to sit back in her throne to my right, she reached over and grabbed my hand "It will be okay I promise." I kissed her hand and we went back to waiting.

It was silent in the throne room as usual. We were waiting for any news of the girl and Jareth. There was commotion outside the doors. There were guards yelling and armor clanging. A little goblin no higher than a foot came through the doors screaming "I tolda ya Kinga Jareth sent me!" She came to stand in front of our thrones, she curtsied and said "You majesties your son Kinga Jareth senta me." I looked to Tatiana in surprise and she looked back at me with a I-told-you-so look. We looked back at the goblin and I said "What is your name and what has my son said."She looked up at us kind of nervously and said "My namea a Skittles your majesty. My Kinga said to tella you thata his Queenie is awakes." I looked to Tatiana so maybe she could provide some answers. "Are you sure little goblin? Did Jareth tell you this?" Skittles looked a little exasperated and said "Yesa your majesties. Hes said yous wouldn't believes me so he saida to gives you this." the little goblin held out a crystal to me. I took it and looked into it and sure enough there was my son twirling his beloved in the air. I handed it to Tatiana and said well let's go then. I walked to the middle of the room and waited I asked the little goblin if she would like to transport with us she said yes so Skittles, Tatiana and myself transported to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

:

:

"Jareth put me down. I'm not going any where." he looked at me with love filled eyes and said "I know but you have know clue how close I was to losing you." He had me sitting in his lap with his arm wrapped around me holding me as tight as he dared. I shifted and said "You know eventually I will have to get up." He laid his head against my neck in my hair and said "Yes eventually but no yet. Right now you are going to sit right here and let me hold you." All I could do was sigh and relent seeing as this was not a battle that I was going to win. Not that I was complaining, I loved sitting with him but I needed to tell him about what my mother said. "Jareth I have question." He looked down at me with something close to longing but nodded his head for me to proceed. "Jareth while I was out I was in something called the void." He tensed under me and held me a little tighter while he said "Well then my love you have no clue how close to death you actually were" he pulled tighter against me and nuzzled his head into my neck where he kissed my neck. How is it that just this simple action could send tingles all the way to my toes. I shuttered but continued "Jareth while I was there to get back to you I had to complete something called the steps of truth. Do you know of them? What are they for?" He shook his head yes and said "Yes precious I know of the stairs of truth. All new inhabitants of the Underground must complete to be aloud to live here. The men you met along the way on the steps were the Fae council. If you made it you have been accepted and are changing as we speak. I will say you will go through some rather enjoyable side affects." He gave a devious smirk and I playfully hit him in the chest. "Alright Mr. Goblin King, now you said the men I met but I also met a woman. Actually she had a message for you." At this he looked rather confused but said "Oh? Well don't delay any longer what did she say?" I was a little nervous now he looked just as confused as I was. "She was my mother Jareth, I haven't seen her in almost 14 years. She said and I quote "Oh my Gods you have to get out of here! Go find Jareth and don't leave his side tell him Tana will be by to explain things later. " and she pushed me through the portal here." He jumped of the bed and screamed "Mother! Get here now, we have a problem!"

:

:

Oh no this can't be happening! Not now! She just got back and the problems begin again! I am going to have a mental break down before we're even married. Almost as soon as I called my mother popped into the room in a defensive position. "What is it my son I received your call." She looked like she was ready to go into battle she was so defensive. "Mother first off Sarah was in the void. Secondly she met her mother but her mother is a old friend/enemy." Mother seemed to relax slightly but I knew it was on false pretenses. "Who my son? Who would have you so worked up?" Before I could speak there was a huge crack of thunder and all the candles flickered out. They all burst back to life in a cloud of black glitter and in the center of the cloud was a woman that look just like Sarah. Before anyone could pick their jaws up off the floor the woman smirked and said "Hello my little niece. So good to see you again."


	16. Chapter 16

You guys I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated it took me forever to write this chapter. I had such a bad case of writers block but it's over now and I'm committed to this story again. Since it's been so long I'm giving you guys two chapters instead of one. And again I'm so sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 16

"What!" I screamed and everyone turned look at me in shock, well all except Jareth. From the looks on their faces you could tell they all thought that I was a mild tempered bashful little girl. Boy did they all have a lot to learn. I was still angry and getting a angrier by the second because all they could do was stand there with their jaws on the floor. So before anyone could pick their jaws up off the floor I started to yell again.

"Well are you all going to stand their of is someone going to explain!" I glared around the room and Jareth was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Calm down precious there is no need to get so worked up and yes I will explain. Your mother is my mothers aunt."he sad in a very nonchalant tone which jet angered me more.

"Yes I concurred that. Wouldn't that make us related then Jareth?" I asked.

All around the room everyone had the audacity to laugh at me. Laugh! Not just a giggle but a full on laugh, holding their sides as if afraid their insides would fall out. It made me so mad I could feel the heat burning in my face. I was sure my face was turning blood red out of pure anger. The room fell silent again as now they looked on in fright. Tana turned to Jareth and spoke in a voice that had venom behind the words but she tried to cover it with soft sweet voice.

"You did a fine job boy, now let me try." she placed a had on his shoulder and began to walk forward.

"Sarah my dear little Sarah. No you are not related. Jareth's parent are they High King and Queen but I am one step above them. I am head if the Fae council, which also means that I am Fae."

In my opinion this still explained nothing. I was just as confused as when they started. I knew my voice was going to make me sound stupid but I couldn't help it. I tried to pull strength to my voice but failed miserably. "So?" I said with a imploring tone. At this Jareth stepped forward again. This time he pt his hand on either side of my face and kissed my forehead and I relaxed slightly.

"No precious we are not related. She maybe your mother but she is also Fae. The only reason she is your mother is because she traveled to the Aboveground just like I do. Your father knew she was Far and would have to go back, but he loved her and so they were married. She was only able to stay a few years before she had to come back. When she did you stayed with your father and slowly all of your Fae genetics faded away from lack of magic. Now you only have some of your mothers looks but your fathers DNA. You are by all accounts mortal."

I breathed a sigh of relief at this because I was so glad we were not related. I pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss until we were broken apart by Tana clearing her throat and I blushed.

:

:

As Tana cleared her throat Sarah pulled away from me much to my disappointment. After that kiss I thought I was good, until she turned to be and gave a smirk to rival my own and said.

"Don't get to hopeful Goblin King, your still not off the hook for laughing at me. Just wait until we're alone later." and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. All around the room people were giving us knowing looks.

Then all the attention turned to Tana. Everyone was giving her suspicious looks. She gave a look back of mock-hurt as she said.

"What can't a mother come to help her daughter get ready for her first ball and to say hello to her soon to be family?"

Everyone still looked suspicious except for Sarah. Sarah just looked at the ground avoiding everyone's eyes. And that was very concerning for me. So I pulled her aside to talk to her.

I kissed her softly and asked "My sweet, beautiful Sarah are you going to be okay of you go with her?" all she did was nod and continue to look at the ground.

"Sarah my love your not being very reassuring while looking at the ground, let me see your beautiful eyes." she slowly raised her head to look at me.

"Yes Jareth I think I'll be okay with her. If not I'll call for you okay." Sarah said in a convincing voice

I wasn't fooled by her false bravado, I nodded and we began to walk back to the group of on looking parents. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder and I whispered in her ear "Are you sure? You don't have to go." and in response she moved out of my arms and walked to the door and her mother followed. Soon Tana was walking down the hallway with my sweet Sarah in tow. Sarah walked with her hands folded in front of her with her head hun low and eyed down cast. I wanted to go after her but I had business to attend to so I let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I walked down the hallway following my "mother" refusing to look at her as she led me to what was sure to be a tortuous afternoon. I just keep reminding myself that its for Jareth's sake and only because she is the head of the Fae council, that's the only reason that I'm doing this. Unfortunately we were already at the door to the queens chambers and Tana was waiting impatiently for me to go inside.

Right as I walked passed her I said "This is going to be fun isn't it "mother." with way to much emphases on the word mother.

:

:

"Mother your being ridiculous! I've been dressing myself for nearly half a millennium surely I can dress myself for tonight." I said as my mother rummaged through my closet.

She turned around and looked at me with her hands on her hips and said "Jareth I am your mother and yes you are a grown man but Jade and I have worked together to coordinate yours and Sarah's outfits. Sarah's is he only one hanging in her closet and I have to make sure you wear your's now stop whining."

She turned back around to continue her searching. I turned to my dad and he just shrugged his shoulders in a questioning manner and I threw my hands up in defeat. I didn't have time for this. I had to go get the official ring and get her parents and here my mother was forestalling me from doing it.

"Mother I don't have time! I'm sure whatever I pick out will go just fine with what Sarah is gong to wear. Now let me pick out my clothes or hurry."

Mother turned and glared at me and turned back to my huge walk-in closet and stormed all the way to the back and disappeared. When she reemerged she was carrying an outfit that I personal and intentionally put in the back of my closet. I never intended to wear it again.

My mother was holding white gloves, a midnight blue velvet coat incrusted with jewels and black tights. She was holding out the exact outfit from the ballroom where I first danced with Sarah.

"Here we are! It wouldn't have been so hard to find if it hadn't been in the back of you closet Jareth!" mother said

"Mother are you sure about this?" I asked questioningly

She just shook her had yes and pointed in the direction of the bathroom for me to go put it on. Instead I just snapped and I was wearing it instead of my black tights and white poets shirt. I smirked at my mother and went off to get Sarah's parents.

:

:

(in the queens chambers down the hall)

I stood silently as my mother walked around me putting on the finishing touches. When she suddenly spoke.

"Honestly Sarah, how long are you going to keep ignoring me!"Tana said

"Well I didn't think we had anything to talk about." I said

"Let's talk about this marriage, I'm not sure I approve."

"Well I'm not sure that I really care what you think" I said turning around suddenly

"Well I am your mother and I think I'm entitled to a say."

"Yes, you would have been entitled to an opinion and I might have taken it into consideration if you had acted like a mother and been there."

"I already told you Sarah I had no choice, I had to leave. I missed you the whole time we were apart and I never stopped loving you. Even though I wasn't there I'm still your mother."

"Missed. Me. Ha! That's a laugh! Loved me. That's the funniest yet. If you even half missed or loved me you sure had a funny way of showing it. I waited years for you to come back up our driveway. You left me as a child, you abandoned me.

When you left Dad remarried and had another child with his new wife. I still somehow believed that it was my fault you two got divorced and my fault that you didn't come back or want to see me. I felt like I wasn't good enough. Do you know how many times I tried to end all of the suffering my life was causing me. My life wasn't fair. The only reason my life started to turn around was because I made the best mistake of my life. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child I had so selfishly wished away and along the way I fell in love. At the time part of myself knew I had fallen for Jareth and I mean hard but I was to stupid to accept it. In the end I was forced to make the hardest decision of my life."

Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care. Tana's head was hung in sorrow as she silently cried. I could hear the sound of feet smacking hard against the stone floor coming fast up to my room followed by the shouts of my name and banging on the door, but I continued going.

:

:

(Back in Jareth's room)

I got back about fifteen minutes ago with Sarah's parents and now I was sitting back in a chair in my room watching our parents. Irene Williams was talking to my mother and Robert Williams was talking to my father. Occasionally Jade and I or Drake and she would make conversation but for the most part we just kept to ourselves. I mindlessly played with a crystal and waited for the time to go get Sarah. But all commotion in the room came to a screeching halt as we all heard a shout followed by many more vocal comments from my dear Sarah.

"Missed. Me. Ha! That's a laugh! Loved me. That's the funniest yet. If you even half missed or loved me you sure had a funny way of showing it. I waited years for you to come back up our driveway. You left me as a child, you abandoned me."

Before anyone else could react Robert Williams was running down the hallway with me following close behind.

When we finally reached the door separating Robert and I from Sarah he began immediately trying to open the door but it wouldn't open because of the protective barriers.

Robert turned around quickly and said "Why won't the door open? I want it open right now!"

We explained quickly that no male could enter the room and he then turned to the women of the group pleading for entrance.

"Please will one of you go in and get Sarah?" Robert pleaded

My mother and sister both shook their heads no and he turned to his wife and begged.

"No Robert she can take care of herself and I have feeling that this is something that she will have to do. Now listen."

We all turned back to the door and listened as Sarah continued to yell and Tana.

"In the end I had to choose between winning back my brother that I had fought so hard to "win" back. Or potentially my only chance at love. All he asked was for my love in return for his.

But you smashed my heart as a child. I offered it to you on a silver platter and you took it and destroyed it, I trusted you. Now here was this man in front of me offering me his heart, he poured heart out to me and was waiting for me to either accept it or smash it. You could look at him and tell he loved me, he did everything just to make me happy. I wanted more than anything in that moment to accept his offer but you took my heart. I felt like I couldn't love him like he deserved, I wasn't worthy and I was scared to try to love again. So in the end I broke his heart and completely shattered myself.

Now years later he came back and I love him more now than I could have ever imagined then. He gave me a second chance. I love his so much, so much more than I loved you. You broke my heart when you left but if he ever leaves it will destroy not only my heart but my world, my life and my sanity. He is my world now and without him I can't live. I may have turned his world but he completely bent mine to revolve around him.

That is why I have to forgive you. You caused me so much pain, I would never wish that on anyone not even my worst enemy. That is why I have to forgive you. So I can go on with my life and have my family with Jareth because he gave me a second chance. So I forgive you."

There was a long pause. Waiting. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak. Everyone seemed to hold there breath. Finally Tana spoke.

"Too bad I never loved you."

Everyone winced as the sharp SMACK rang through the door. The door was flung open and Sarah's tear streaked face was seen as she ran down the hallway. No one moved everyone was in shock they either looking after Sarah or at the crumpled Tana kneeling in the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I finally snapped out of it I began searching for Sarah. First I went to the throne room because I was going to need some help finding her knowing my Sarah. So I called for my guard and the goblin guard and waited for them to assemble.

"Goblins begin searching the Labyrinth for the dwarf they call Hoggle, the small fox terrier Knight they call Sir Didymus and the rock caller named Ludo and bring them to me. I want my personal guard to begin searching the castle for the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything. When she is found she is not to be disturbed just report back to me on her location. Now go!"

The Goblins split up and began searching the Labyrinth and my guard began searching the castle. It was not long until the group of traitors as brought into my throne room. The dwarf was wringing his hands, the fix terrier sitting on his sheep dog with pride and the beast seemed to be trying to hide behind he group.

"Calm yourself Higgle I merely ask for your assistance."

"It's Hoggle! And last time I helped yous I hurts Sarah. Why shoulda I do anything to helps you?"

"Because Hogswart this time I'm asking you to help Sarah. She's here and I want you to talk to her."

"My names Hoggle! And only because it's Sarah."

Now we were waiting for word from my guard. Not long after they came in to deliver news. My head guard stepped forward but remained silent.

"Well Etiri what news do you have?"

"Yer Highness we have searched the entire castle and found no sign of the girl. The only room not searched is the Escher room."

Etiri bowed and moved back to stand with the rest of his guard.

"Hogsbreath I will go and make sure she is there before you may go in but do follow me."

As I walked by I heard him mumble "It's Hoggle" but follow behind me. Soon we reached the door to the room that Sarah once defeated me in and I slowly walked in. There she sat head bowed in the middle of the room. So I sent in her friends.

:

:

I ran. I had no clue where I was going but I ran. I let my feet take me where ever they wanted to. I couldn't hardly see, not like it really mattered. I wasn't using my eyes anyway. I just ran the corridors until I reached a door. I felt like this was where I was going even if I didn't know it. I reached for the crystal door knob and turned it so I could go in.

The sight that greeted me was a unwelcome but familiar one. I should have gone back but kept going. I wondered the numerous gravity defying stair cases with ease and purpose. I wanted to reach the center and so eventually I did.

When I reached the center of the Escheresh room I just sat down my silky silver gown pooling around my like water. I sat there connecting the tear stains on the dress as my tears fell. I felt the pain of my mothers abandonment all over again except this time there was no pretending that she loved me.

I missed the sound of the door opening and the click of low heals on the floor. I caught the unmistakable scuffling of Hoggle waking along with the loud steps of Ludo and the panting of Ambrosius. But still I say tracing my tears.

"My Lady?" Sir Didymus said breaking the silence

Finally turned to look at them with tears still flowing from my traitorous eyes, I could not will them to stop.

"Sawah sad!" Ludo said as he came and scooped me off the floor and into his arms.

I went without protest but I made him put me down and he reluctantly did.

"Sarah is that rat Jareth keepin yous here?"

"No Hoggle I chose to come here on my own and as much as I know you aren't going to want to believe it were getting married."

"Why Sarah? Is he forcing you to do it? Does he have Toby hostage again? We'll gets him back I promise!"

"No Hoggle I want to marry him and he's not holding Toby hostage."

"Then why would you want to marry him?"

"Because I love him Hoggle. Now I'm really happy to see you guys but I would really like to get cleaned up and talk to you guys after but could you please send Jareth to me? Please?"

Sir Didymus bowed and walked towards the door and soon Hoggle and Ludo followed. When was sure the door was shut I turned away from he door again as more traitorous tears began to fall.

:

:

Not long after they went in the misfits emerged again all looking a bit somber.

"I swears if yous keepin her heres against her will I'll find some way to get you. Now Sarah wants ya."

Without a word to Hoggle I walked passed them and into the Escher room. I saw Sarah standing there in the middle of the room with her back turned from the door and her arms wrapped around herself.

I slowly made my way over to stand behind her, my boots making a click with every step I took. When I got right behind her I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. She turned in my arms to rest her head against my chest and wrap her arm around my waist. I could feel my thick jacket becoming wet with tears and I knew she had been crying for some time. I hugged her closer to my chest and whispered "It's okay, I'm here now and I'm never letting you go again" and she breathed in deeply.

"Sarah my love please no more tears I can't bear it when you cry." I said as I tilted her head up to look at me.

She nodded and said "I know Jareth I'll try just for you. I Leo know you heard most of my screaming match with my mother and I want you to know I meant every word. They only reason I didn't accept staying the first time was because I didn't feel good enough and I was scared but I always loved you."

"I know my love, I know. Just never doubt your worth, I moved the stars for you and I'd do it one hundred times more just to prove it to you." I said as I leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Oh and Jareth never under any circumstances leave me alone with her again."

"Not on her life." I said

"Now look what I've done! I've ruined your jacket and my dress. I guess you'll just have to let me dress you now."

I pecked her on the lips and said "I guess I will" and scooped her up into my arms and teleported us to our chambers.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been so long since I've updated, just had lots of crap going on. I'm gonna try to get back into it.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Sarah between you and my mother am I ever going to get to pick out my own clothes?"

"No, now hush and let me look. Contrary to your belief your glittery ass doesn't look perfect in just any pair of pants." Sarah said with her new smirk.

What could I say? Sarah was right and my soon to be wife if anyone should know it would be her. Just as long as we were ready in time I don't care.

"Alright Sarah if you get to pick out my outfit, I get to pick out yours." I said as I walked through a door in the back of my closet.

The secret door lead to a closet built for a queen. The closet was double the size of mine. Three of the walls were covered in clothes and the last was wall to wall shoes. More than anyone could ever ask for. I was going to be picking out Sarah's clothes and I might as well have fun with it.

:

:

Jareth's closet was enormous! I could not believe the sheer amount of clothing this one man needed or had. He had more clothes than I had, had in my entire life. He would never have to wear the same outfit twice and yet he favored his sinfully tight black pants and white poets shirt cut just right. I'll admit that was one of my favorite outfits on him but this was a formal affair and I don't think the outfit would fit the occasion.

I would have to go with my second favorite outfit, the one from when Jareth sang to me in the Escher room before he magically changed into his white feathery outfit. The way his tight black leather pants and black leather shirt made his amazingly white blond hair and ice blue eyes stand out made me want to loose control. But the way the leather hugged him in all the right places did drive me crazy. The way it emphasized his tone chest and legs but was so sinfully tight on his groin and backside I had to concentrate very hard to keep from snogging him. Yes this would be the perfect one.

:

:

I knew Sarah was going to find something to "show me off" in so I might as well do the same. The dress that I picked would be considered taboo here it would drag the ground, was tight and would emphasize her breasts. It was a midnight blue dress with a slit up the side to her hip, it had a pinched waist, cut in the front almost to the naval and six zigzag straps in the back, no sleeves.

The dress was going to make the black of Sarah's hair darker and draw attention to the green and brown in her eyes. It was a perfect first appearance dress for Sarah. It said here I am, I'm not afraid of you and you touch my man I'll kill you. It had bold or else all the Fae in the room would eat her alive. It all showed off her body and that made me happy.

I found a black dress bag, put the dress in it and walked back to my room. The sight that greeted me was surprising. There stood Sarah in my silk robe, she held it shut and was swinging the strap around. She walked with a sultry yet graceful manner to the open bathroom door where she slowly let the robe slide down her body. She ducked into the doorway and I thought she was gone. Suddenly a thin hand poked out the door and one of her fingers pointed to me. Her hand flipped and she made a come hither motion as her hand retreated back into the steamy bathroom and come hither I did.

:

:

Much teasing and a relaxing bath later Jareth and I finally went to go get dressed. I decided Jareth was to get dressed first.

"Okay Jareth baby your first. " I said as I pulled a black clothing bag from behind my back

He reached for the bag but I snatched it away.

"No no mister. Your going to get dressed without using YOUR hands." I wiggled my finger back and forth as I pointed at him.

Jareth looked confused and finally asked the question I knew had been nagging at him.

"Okay fine Sarah but how am I supposed to get dressed?" he asked rather impatiently.

"I guess you'll just need help." I said winking and smirking at him.

His eyes glossed over and a look of hunger entered his eyes. He became fully complacent to my ministrations. We stood in front of a large roaring fireplace with only towels hiding our bodies.

Slowly I reached out and brushed the tips of my fingers, tracing down his stomach to the top of the towel hiding his very prominent manhood. Jareth let out a low throaty growl and I ran my hand lightly across the slight bulge growing under the towel. I moved towards him as sexually as I could, my mouth went directly to his neck. I trailed down his neck, chest and stomach placing open mouthed kisses and running my hands down his sides. I reached the place where the towel was obstructing my path, I moved my hands to his hips while I continued kissing in a small pattern bellow his bellybutton. My hands moved from his sides to the front of the towel and slowly pulled it down his long legs.

My hands made a trail back up his legs and rubbed up his sides and back down this time my mouth followed. My hands ran across his hips and moved down lower, I was getting closer to Jareth's bulging manhood. It was now begging for attention but I teased him further. Jareth's moans and growls of pleasure were driving me to continue. My hands slid to his thighs but my kisses trailed down his right leg down to his feet. I made my assent back up this time licking up his left leg all the while looking up at him. His face was contorted in both pleasure and agony, but having him at my mercy was too enticing. I kissed right above the place where he desired my attention the most while I pulled his pants up his legs. I kissed up his chest and captured his lips in a searing kiss to keep him distracted as I reached behind him and grabbed his shirt. I slipped his arms into the sleeves and fastened e buckles on the front.

The whole time his hands were fisted at his sides as he tried not to fist them into my hair. He fought not to take control and that was what gave me my escape. I backed away and hand on the dress he picked out before he could even realize he wasn't getting any head. I was dressed before he could protest and slipping on my shoes before he did. I went and sat down at the vanity that I had not noticed was there before and checked to make sure my hair was okay.

As I was concentrating on my reflection I was startled by suddenly being lifted from the bench.

"You are the biggest tease I have met yet and don't think I won't get you back later but now we have to go." Jareth whispered in my ear making my shiver.

As we transported out of the room I thought to myself, if this was a sign as to how this night was going to go, it was going to be a great night.


	20. Authors note

I want to clarify and respond to some earlier messages about my story the were kinda rude in my opinion...

1. If you are a regular reader and put up with my grammar and my shit sorry for my rant but do read.

is my FIRST fricking fanfiction can you not cut me a fucking break!

3. I am broke, trying to make it through school, and extremely stressed sorry if this is the one thing I would like to NOT stress over.

4. I am a lot younger than most of you probably this just ver mature and if you wonder why you can read my other stories.

5. Most of the time I'm on the verge of offing myself anyway so your "**_kind"_** words are greatly appreciated!

6. No one and I mean absolutely no one is for ing you to read my story! Frankly if you think it's crap you can stop reading, this is a stress reliever for me not for you!

7. All that have been mention that are wrong will be changed thank you for your smartass and rude comments.

8. If you think you have the balls to review my story PUBLICLY in suck a rude manner then at lead have the balls to login to make yourself known instead of being a _**guest**_.

Sincerely,

Yours truly Black_Veiled_Swan


End file.
